Joined for Eternity
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Lord Beckett and Dutchess Beckett have returned. Now all that remains is to form the alliance with Davy Jones to end piracy. And along these months, James and Isabella will face many trials, will this end their undying love or will it live on?
1. Homecoming

A/N: Hello! Well as a Dutchess of my word here is the next installment! YAY!! Thanks to all who have reviewed the previous stories of the love between James and Isabella! Thanks, "MadameDeficit1793, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, Commodore Cuddles, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, BloodOB, LivingToDie". And now, I present "_**Joined For Eternity"**_

Summary: Lord Beckett and Dutchess Beckett have returned from England. Now all that remains, is to form the alliance with Davy Jones to end piracy. And along these months, James and Isabella face many trials. Will this end their undying love or will it live on for generations to come?

Disclaimer: Don't own pirates, just my OC's

* * *

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Sixteen months later...

Port Royal went back to its old ways, it was like before when Isabella had arrived first from Versailles. It was not corrupt like it was when Lord Beckett came and took over the entire Island. Indeed, Beckett ruined everything that Admiral Norrington worked so hard to built this Island. When Beckett first set his company in motion, the town became corrupt and in really bad shape...well only for the poor. The elite society did not even notice such dramatic change. Of course, they had money, so it did not affect them. Now, that Lord Beckett had left to England...the island was getting back up. All thanks to Admiral Norrington, who was left in charge of the island.

Today, Dutchess Beckett and Lord Beckett would arrive back to Port Royal after sixteen months. To reclaim their territory...

It was a busy day at Fort Charles, as everyone prepared for the arrival of Lord Cutler Beckett pride and head of the East India Trading Company. James was busy ordering here and there, trying to get everything ready before the Endeavour made port.

"Admiral, Dutchess Norrington and Miss Robin have arrived". announced one of the officers. Both Isabella and Robin had to join James at the fort today to welcome Beckett and Charlotte back. It is almost requiered that Isabella be by James's side, for when his superior arrived.

"Father!" Little Robin beamed and ran towards her father. James caught Robin in his arms and embraced her warmly.

"Good morning sweet pea". James kissed Robin's rosy cheek. Isabella smiled at the sight of her two loves.

"Good morning darling, is everything ready for the _their_ arrival?" Isabella kissed James softly.

"Yes it is, I just wish he didn't comeback, because I fear the news he brings back". James sighed and put Robin down, who ran to the balcony outside to play with her doll.

"What news would he bring back "? Isabella asked curiously

"Just a few months ago, I recieved a letter from Lord Beckett, stating that many people will go to the gallows. In his letter, he also stated he will tell me the King's decision on this matter...and that will determine when we will take action". said James.

"But the people that will face the gallows are all pirates, are they not"?

"Well yes, but also people aiding a person convicted of piracy and associating with a person convicted of piracy. Isabella innocent people will also be sent to the noose". James was very worried.

"How cruel, so even an innocent child can be hanged."? Isabella was stunned.

"Yes..." James bowed his head "What have I done..I betrayed Elizabeth and Will, all for what? And now innocent people might hang".

"James don't blame yourself, you did it for us, for our daughter...and for this new baby". Isabella said quietly.

James head shot back up to look at Isabella. "You're...you are with child"?

Isabella nodded "Yes". James smiled and scooped Isabella up into his arms and kissed her passionately.

After five minutes he stopped, giving her a chance to breathe. "When did you find out"?

"Just two days ago. I have not told anyone, but you. So please, lets wait for a week and then make the announcement".

James nodded in agreement. He would have to wait and see about this voyage to the Flying Dutchman, then disscuss what he will do.

"Admiral, the Endeavour has made port." annouced Leutinant Groves from the doorway, blushing slightly at the sight of Isabella in James's arms.

"Thank you we will be down in a minute". James put Isabella down.

"Let me get Robin". Isabella went out into the balcony to get Robin. After, she joined James and all three headed down to the docks.

* * *

Isabella stood by James's side as she waited to face Charlotte, once again. After so long, she will finally see her enemy. Her eyes finally layed on the man and the woman coming down the ship...Lord Beckett of course looking haughty as usual...but there was something different in his smile...a smile of victory, of finally achieveing what he wanted for so long. And this smile meant he finally got it. Isabella's eyes turned to the right and saw Chatlotte, looking glorious as ever. She also had a very triumphet smile on her red lips. James and Isabella were in total shock when they saw a small bundle in Charlotte's arms.. Beckett finally met with Isabella and James.

"Admiral Norrington, good to see that you kept Port Royal and the company in order, while I was away." Beckett nodded towards James, and turned to Isabella. "Very nice to see you again Dutchess Norrington". he kissed her hand.

"Good morning Lord Beckett". Robin curtsied

"Good morning Miss Robin". Beckett smiled at the charming little girl before him. He could tell that she will just be as charming and graceful as Isabella.

"Lord Beckett". Isabella greeted cooly.

"I would like you to meet someone". Beckett said as Charlotte who was greeting other people, came to his side with the bundle still in her arms. "My son...Felix Jude Beckett"...

* * *

A/N: And there you have mates! Beckett and Charlotte certainly got busy these past few months! LOl! PLEASE R&R! Thanks- Michelle 


	2. Hoping to fullfill a void

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Mates!!! Thanks to all who read and review..."MadameDeficit1793, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, EnigmaStarFlare".

* * *

Chapter 2: Hoping to fullfill a void

"Good to see you again Admiral Norrington, Dutchess Norrington". Charlotte greeted as she smiled pridefully at the reaction Isabella had when Beckett introduced their son.

"Congratulations...to the both of you". James managed to say taking notice of Isabella's reaction, who was completely motionless.

"Thank you, now Admiral I wish to discuss with you urgent matters, will see me in my office"? Beckett turned to James

"Yes, I will be right there". James replied. He led Isabella and Robin back to the carriage. Isabella was completely shocked, she did not move or say anything."I will see you later tonight darling."

"Yes of course". replied Isabella staring out the window, not turning to see him.

"Good bye father". Robin spoke up and kissed her father's cheek. James kissed her back.

"See you later tonight". James smiled at Robin and took one last look at Isabella who was still not looking his direction. He shut the carriage door and headed to Lord Beckett's office.

* * *

" As you now know, I have the King's response to this piracy matter." Beckett said cooly pouring himself a drink.

"And what is it"? James asked just as cooly.

"We will start sending people to the gallows tomorrow morning. After we complete the task, I want to start course to the Flying Dutchman." Beckett turned to sit down at his desk.

"Very well, when will we start our voyage"? James asked, hoping at least eleven months after the baby is born.

"I do not know exactly when, but it will be soon. We cannot afford to waist time." replied Beckett

"Yes, well I will be awaiting your oders to start to prepare an armada".

"And when we do go on this voyage, I do not wish to take long...I cannot leave my wife and son." Beckett just had to rub it in. Having such pride knowing he had a son, and James did not.

"I do not wish to extend this voyage either...because Isabella is with child". James replied smugly back. Beckett's smile just wiped off his face. Dam! He can never compete with James. "Good day Lord Beckett". James turned and left the office, knowing he hit Beckett where it hurt.

Beckett just sat there...she is to have another child of his. After so many months of marriage, a part of him still lusts over Isabella. A part of him never got over her...the fact that he never got to have Isabella still lingered...

* * *

As soon as Isabella arrived home, she told Estrella to watch over Robin, and ordered that no one disturbs her. Once in her apartments Isabella began to sob.

How could this happen? Why must Charlotte win at everything now...she gave him a son. Isabella is grateful to have such a healthy girl, that will certainly make waves in the english and french courts. But a part of Isabella wants to so badly have a son...to somehow fullfill that void in how society looks at her. To give James an heir, a son with his qualities and charm. Now she prays that this little baby in her womb will be that son she wishes to have...


	3. Sweetest Sin

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all who review, you know who you are...keep those reviews up!

* * *

Chapter 3: Sweetest Sin

It was evening, James had arrived home very late. Estrella was blowing out the candles out in the parlor, when she noticed him enter.

"Good evening Admiral".

"Good evening Estrella, have Isabella and Robin retired for the night"? James asked

"Yes sir thery have. Dutchess Norrington only came out for dinner and tucked Miss Robin into bed".

"What do you mean _only_"? James asked confused.

"Well sir, when she arrived home this morning she locked herself in her apartments all day". Estrella explained, she was confused about Isabella's behavior.

"Alright, thank you for informing me. You can go rest now Estrella". James clenched his jaw, wondering what on earth is wrong with Isabella. Earlier today he noticed that same distant behavior.

"Good night, sir". Estrella left to her room.

James sighed for a minute, and headed towards Isabella's bedroom. When he opened the french double doors, the room was very dim with a few candles lit. Then he turned to see her laying on the bed, she looked at peace. So he decided to go and change into his night attire.

But she was not...she was wide awake. Isabella heard him come in and glanced at the clock...eleven in the evening.

"You are rather late". she spoke when she heard him come in and turned to face him. Oh how tempting he looked! He looked so smooth and wonderous with the dim light of the room.

"We had a lot of pressing matters to attend to this afternoon". he replied quietly as he stood facing the large windows.

"Oh". was her only response.

"And you, are you alright? Estrella told me you were locked in your apartments all day". James turned to face her, she was now sitting upright, staring back at him. She also looked very tempting, her low cut thin lace chemise, her skin glistening in the moonlight and her chest heaving in and out.

"I am well". she simply replied.

"You don't look like you are".

"I am well! I am just exhausted "!Isabella snapped.

"Please you expect me to believe that". James said cooly.

"If you are going to keep asking me questions, then I will sleep in another room, I am exhausted". Isabella angrily flung the covers to one side, put on her slippers and headed towards the door.

Isabella gasped as his strong arm caught her by her waist and thrusted her up against the wall and pinned her arms over her head.

"Now, I am going to ask you again, what is wrong. My darling I know you all to well for you to say nothing is wrong". his voice low and dangerous but seductive at the same time.

Isabella just looked into his eyes, dark green with anger and lust. Her eyes began to water, she was terrible at hiding her emotions. She began to sob, letting all her emotions out.

"Why must_ she _win at everything!" yelled Isabella

James already knew who Isabella was reffering to. He should have known, that it was going to affect her.

"Isabella, she never out shines you". James reassured her.

"Yes she does! Can you believe she gave him a son...I failed you miserably"!

"No you have not, you gave me the most beautiful daughter and now you are giving me another child." James kissed the top of her head.

"I am sorry for taking such reaction. I just couldn't take it any longer". she whispered as she clutched tightly on him.

"Don't worry about it any longer. Now, I have something to tell you". James sighed not wanting to tell her he will be leaving soon.

"What is it"? she looked up to meet his eyes, wiping away her tears.

"I am to leave on that voyage soon". he replied waiting to see her reaction

"What"! she yelled pushing away from him.

"I am sorry, but I have to go Isabella".

"Fine go! You leave me once again with your child in my womb"! Isabella was frustrated and scared that he might not comeback.

"Isabella, I don't want to leave you. But it is my duty to go".

"Go, I don't care, apparently you don't care about us". she said cooly as she walked over to the windows.

"I am in no mood to deal witth your behavior. You know I love you".

Isabella was quiet and this angered him more. James walked to where she was standing and wrapped his arm around her waist. She pushed it away, but he wrapped it once more.

"lay down". he hissed in her ear.

"No". she hissed back, trying to resist the temptation he had upon her. Isabella wanted to give in, how irresistable he is when demanding.

"Don't deny me this. To touch you, kiss you...to feel the warmth of your soft skin". James began to kiss her neck and run his hands along her curves. Isabella could not help but moan as he touched every inch of her. "You know you want this...as mush as I do". he whispered as he began to ravish her lips. After a few moments of tasting and savoring eachother, they broke apart to breathe.

"You are right, I do want this...its the only thing I crave, I don't want to lose it. Is there any way you can postpone this, at least have me come with you"? Isabella said breathlessly as he took her over to the bed. He closed his eyes for minute, after he gently placed her on the bed.

"I will see what I can do." That was all he said and began to kiss her once more. There was something possesive about the way he kissed her lips and body...maybe it was because he knew that Beckett still craves for his Isabella. Either way Isabella will always belong to James...she was his sweetest sin...


	4. Depths of their Hearts

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews, they brighten my day...so keep them up. Okay, this chapter is about James and Isabella's thoughts on how far they have come...and how much they love eachother...

* * *

Chapter 4: Depths of their Hearts

As dawn broke out over the horizon...James awoke to prepare for the dreadful day ahead. Isabella was still asleep after their restless night. After their love making, she still seemed angry and hurt. But James decided not to press the matter, it would be a waste of time, and it would not take them anywhere. Possibl, it would take them back to night of sweat and clawing backs and what will it prove...? That they crave eachother even more...

James sighed as he touched her soft sweaty back, how beautiful she looked sleeping. _You fool, _he began to tell himself in his thoughts. _You want to leave this beautiful woman, to go chase after some bloody pirates who are not worth your life sparing. This is the woman you have loved for so long...after so long you still thrist and lust over her. And your children...your adoring daughter Robin, the true spirit of Isabella. The baby to come, another little child, a fruit of both yours and Isabella's love for eachother...how can you leave all of this? _After pondering with his peace of mind, James stood and dressed for the day.

Before leaving James went over to Isabella's side. He admired her for a couple of minutes, he smirked to himself knowing he wiped her out completely. He leaned down, and brushed his lips over hers.

"I love you". he whispered and left...

* * *

Isabella awoke to the somewhat bright light that shown from her windows. She turned to see if James was laying beside her...he was not. Was last night a dream?

No it was not. She realized when the cold air made her shiver, she had no clothes on. _God! He won me again!_ Isabella told herself in her thoughts. _I gave in, but I could not deny him...like I said last night after he stopped kissing every inch of me briefly...I want him, I crave him. Not a single day goes by that I fear for his life. I cannot afford to lose the only man I have ever loved. I love him more than words can say...and yet I feel panic within the depths of my heart...

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry for the shortness...more to come!


	5. A Dangerous Song

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, "MadameDeficit1793, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, Commodore Cuddles, Commodore Chilidogg, BloodOB"!

* * *

Chapter 5: A dangerous song 

Processions of men, women, and children led up to the gallows. The day arrived for the hangings of everyone who is accused of pirarcy. James stood stiff, trying hard not to make eye contact with the poor little boy up on the noose. Charlotte was there, standing proudly by Beckett, who was sitting going over reports...like if nothing was happening. And of course, all eyes were on Charlotte, trying to see if she would flinch or show some sort of reaction to what was going on in front of her. But being raised with an iron fist...she did not. People started to see the cold and heartless woman she really was. The only reaction she showed was disgust towards the innnocent child.

As the child began to mumble something under his breath, James looked up. He tried to hear what the child began to sing, soon after everyone in the line leading up to the noose began to sing. The soldiers began to move back, sensing trouble. But James quickly took action.

"Steady men, keep control"! James ordered. They were all still singing the song, and what James heard struck him.

Yo, ho, haul together,

hoist the colors high.

Heave ho,

thieves and beggars,

never shall we die.

The king and his men

stole the queen from her bed

and bound her in her Bones.

The seas be ours

and by the powers

where we will we'll roam.

Yo, ho, haul together,

hoist the colors high.

Heave ho, thieves and beggars,

never shall we die...

Groves quickly runs up to Beckett.

"Lord Beckett! They have started to sing".

"Finally". Beckett replied cooly. Charlotte only smirked wickedly at how victorious her husband is. _Finally_, was the right word. He would finally dominate the seven seas and rid the world of disgusting pirates...

* * *

James was called to Beckett's office, after the hangings. 

"Ah, Admiral Norrington just the man I wanted to see". greeted Beckett as he saw James come in.

"Good afternoon Lord Beckett, Dutchess Beckett". James greeted both of them. Charlotte was there with a very prideful smile on her face.

"Admiral Norrington". Charlotte replied. "Darling I must be off, I have to tend our son, see you later tonight". Charlotte also likes to rub it in.

"Yes of course my dear". Beckett smiled at Charlotte.

"Good day Admiral".

"Good day Dutchess Beckett". James replied cooly knowing what she was trying to do. Charlotte just smiled once again and left gracefully.

"You summoned me Lord Beckett".

"Yes I wanted to discuss this matter of the flying dutchman". replied Beckett

"I thought we settled that matter".

"No, we have not completely settled on when we would set sail".

"I can have an armada ready in three days". James replied thinking _please forgive me Isabella._

"As tempting as it sounds Admiral, I think we should wait".

"I had thought you wanted to meet with Jones as soon as you hanged all these people accused of piracy."

"I did, but I decided to wait. At least until Dutchess Norrington gives birth to your second child, I only assume you would like to be with your beloved wife during the course of her pregnancy". replied Beckett.

"What does it matter to you"? James was suspicious of Beckett's "good" actions.

"Well Admiral, seeing that because of you I have control over Davy Jones and I am almost in control of the entire seven seas, its only fair I grant you this last happiness with your dear Isabella".

"What do you mean last happiness"? James's anger was rising.

"Honestly now, do you think you might come back alive. We are due for a battle against all pirates."

"I would say the same to you Lord Beckett. And I can assure you I will comeback alive"! James stormed out of Beckett's office, angrier than ever before. James realizes now, he has to be careful, Beckett might try to kill him and if he succeeds...he might finally get his hands on Isabella.

"Oh we will see about that James". Beckett said to himself as he sat back in his seat and smiled at the victory to come...clearly a dangerous song has been sung for the fates of these four individuals...


	6. Jealousy and Promises

A/N: Hey! Thanks to all who review...you know who you are...luv ya all bunches!...So please keep reviewing! Okay, Beckett and Charlotte's son will be addressed by his middle name "Jude"...I like how it sounds and it sounds cool...so yea just thought I clear that up so I don't confuse you mates! Well enjoy this chappie, I have a lot of plans for this!

* * *

Chapter 6: Jealousy and Promises

It was finally evening, Charlotte eagerly awaited for her husband to arrive home. She looked out the window of her son's nursery when she heard a carriage. Charlotte smiled to herself, as she saw get out of the carriage. After, she turned to the white crib in the room, and looked down at the beautiful child laying there with his piercing and adorable green eyes looking up at her.

"Your father has just arrived my dear Jude, and I am sure he would like to see you". Charlotte picked up baby Jude, who smiled at his mummy.

Beckett was just coming through the door when he noticed Charlotte descending the stairs with baby Jude in her arms.

"Good evening darling". Beckett greeted as he went over to her.

"Good evening". Charlotte kissed him lightly.

"Ah, well good evening my dear Jude". Beckett caressed Jude's cheek.

"How was your day"? Charlotte asked

"Long and most exhausting, but I am close to reaching my ultimate goal, my dear". replied Beckett

"That is good to hear".

"Yes, I am most certainly doing this for you, dear Jude...my pride and joy". Beckett kissed the top of Jude's head and spoke to him. "You my son will inherit eveything...my legacy".

"Yes and I am sure Jude will be as successful". Charlotte smiled. Lydia their maid, entered the parlor.

"Madame, my lord dinner is ready and it is master Jude's bedtime".

"Yes of course, good night my son". Beckett bid good night to his heir. Charlotte kissed Jude good night and handed Jude over to Lydia.

"Shall we". Charlotte said.

"Of course". replied Beckett, and led Charlotte to the dinning room.

* * *

Once settled at the dinning hall, Beckett and Charlotte wined and dined on fine roast beef.

"Charlotte my dear, I have some news for you". Beckett said

"What is it"?

"We will be going on the voyage to meet with the flying dutchman".

"When"? Charlotte asked curiously

"After Dutchess Norrington gives birth to her second child". replied Beckett waiting to see what kind of reaction Charlotte would take and also trying to hide his rage.

"Dutchess Norrington is...is with child"? Charlotte almost choked on the piece of beef she had put in her mouth a while ago. _She is to have another child!_ Charlotte thought to herself, she was enraged, but hid it from Beckett.

"Yes and I decided that you will come with me". Beckett sounded demanding. Charlotte already knew why he demanded that she will accompany him. It would certainly be a very long voyage if Charlotte did not go.

"Very well". Charlotte replied cooly and took a sip of her wine. She tired to be calm and cool. _God help me if I have to be on the same ship with Isabella!

* * *

_

James's mood changed after he left Beckett's office and pondered everything. He will be able to be with Isabella during the course of her preganacy. Thank heavens! He was very happy to give her this news, although he was still fuming inside after his talk with Beckett.

"Isabella, I have some news for you". James put away his reports in his desk and went to join Isabella by the sofa.

"What is it darling"? Isabella closed her book and set it aside.

"Well, Lord Beckett summoned me into his office and told me he will postpone the voyage until after you give birth to our child". James put his hand over her small bump.

"That's great, but why do you want to wait for me"?

"I thought you wanted me to be with you during this pregnancy". James replied confused.

"No. no...I do want you to be here, of course I do. But why does he need to wait for me to go on this voyage, he is well capable of going himself".

"He wants me to go...he needs my skills. And he also wants to grant me this considering I brought him the heart od Davy Jones. He wants you to come on this voyage ...to keep Dutchess Beckett company". James was somewhat afraid of what kind of reaction Isabella might have.

"Absolutely not! I am not keeping that cold sniveling woman company...no James...no! I will only go to make sure nothing happens to you". Isabella gently pushed his hand away and stood to walk over the large windows of James's study.

James sighed and walked over to Isabella, standing behind her...once again wrapping his hand around her bump. "Nothing will happen to me...I promise". he whispered in her ear, and began to plant kisses on her neck.

"I am still going. I do not trust Beckett at all, I am sure he will try to do something, I cannot afford to take that risk". Isabella replied

"I love you too much to leave you". James whispered ignoring what she said about Beckett...he could care less about that vile man!

"And that is why I will be going...to make sure you keep that promise. I love you James". Isabella leaned her head back on his chest as he leaned in to kiss her. Praying that he will be able to keep this promise...


	7. Lost

A/N: Thanks to all who review..."MadameDeficit1793, Batman'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare". Please keep reviewing, it brightens my day to know you love this love/drama saga...and motiviates me to keep writing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost 

Isabella was getting ready to head into town to order new wardrobe for ths pesky voyage she has to go on. But of course the only reason she has agreed to go is to keep her husband safe. Isabella doesn't want to leave her children, but it is best to leave them safe and secure at home. The child in her womb has certainly grown, and quite strong when it kicks. Robin is very happy to be a big sister, she can't help but kiss her mummy's belly everytime she sees her.

Isabella was pinning her hair up with a crystal broche, when she saw James's reflection in the mirror, standing right behind her. She smiled, he came over and kissed her.

"Good morning darling". he greeted

"Good morning". replied Isabella as she stood and glided over to her jewerly box to retrieve her diamond bracelet.

"Are you going into town today"?

"Yes, I will be ordering new wardrobe for the voyage". said Isabella

"Very well, have Mrs.Hutchins send over the bill to the fort".

"Alright, will you be home for dinner tonight"?

"I don't know, Beckett has been working me to the bone. He has me training new recruits and on top of that preparing the armada". sighed James

"It will all be over soon". Isabella cupped his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"I hope so. Has your morning sickness stopped"? James asked concerned, she seemed pale. Just three months ago she would not stop throwing up in the mornings.

"Yes it has, I guess it is only in the early staged of pregnancy". replied Isabella.

James only smiled, to think another child. What more could he ask for? He has a beautiful adoring wife, an incredable five year old daughter and another baby on the way. It seems that Admiral James Norrington has it all, the envy of every man. But something still looms and still lingers...

* * *

"Well good morning Dutchess Norrington, Miss Robin".greeted Mrs.Hutchins when she noticed Isabella and Robin come in. 

"Good morning Mrs.Hutchins". Isabella smiled her radient smile.

"My dear Dutchess Norrington you have certainly grown". Mrs.Hutchins took notice of Isabella's somewhat large belly.

"I know, I have forgotten the swelling part of pregnancy". Isabella laughed trying to remember if she had gotten this big with Robin.

"What can I do for you my dear"? asked Mrs.Hutchins

"Well I was hoping you could make me an entire new wardrobe, before I leave on this voyage with the company".

"Oh, are you leaveing before you give birth"? Mrs.Hutchins was a bit worried that Isabella would leave still pregnant.

"No, no after I give birth. I need the dresses to my usual normal size". replied Isabella

"Very well, but after you give birth I will need to take a few measurments just to make sure. I will use the measurments from last spring for the dress I made for you for Lady Rochester's garden party".

"Alright, may I see the type of fabric and silk you have"? Isabella asked

"Yes of course we just got some inported from France, that I am sure you will love".

"Thank you Mrs.Hutchins. Robin, cherie". Isabella turned to Robin who was sitting in one of the chairs playing with her doll.

"Yes mummy"? Robin asked

"Will you continue being a good girl for mummy and sit quietly while I pick out some fabric for the new dresses, and while I am here pick out a few for your dresses...would you like that"?

"Very much"! Robin beamed

"Excellent, not don't wander off". Isabella turned back to the counter where Mrs.Hutchins layed out the silk.

After twenty five minutes, little Robin grew very bored. She looked out the window and saw Mr.Smith's sweet shop. Robin really wanted a small little vanilla cake, maybe if she went across the street, surely enough Mr.Smith would give her one, she thought to herself.

Robin pondered it for a few minutes, if she wandered off she will be in a lot of trouble with her mother and especially her father. Although if she quickly goes and then comes back within five minutes she is sure her mother will not notice she left. Robin made her mind up and quickly left the shop without making noise.

* * *

Upon entering the shop Robin could smell the sweet scent of vanilla and chocolate. She quickly made her way through the door. 

"Good morning Miss Robin". greeted Mr.Smith

"Good morning Mr.Smith". Robin greeted while she eyed all the sweets.

Just then, Charlotte entered the shop.

"Ah, Dutchess Beckett very good to see you". Mr. Smith turned his gaze to Charlotte.

"Good morning Mr.Smith. I was wondering if you could make a basket of sweets for Lady Kingsley thaking her for the lovely silk blanket she sent for my baby Jude".

"Yes of course Dutchess Beckett, let me just help Miss Robin Norrington and I will be right with you".

Charlotte quickly turned to see Robin standing alone. Charlotte was shocked to see her alone, no servant...not even her ill-fated mother, she thought to herself.

"Mr.Smith, do you have those little vanilla cakes"? Robin asked sweetly

"Oh my dear Miss Robin, I am sorry but I don't ".

"Oh well then thank you Mr.Smith". Robin was dissapointed.

"Miss Robin where is your mother"? Charlotte asked Robin

"She is in with Mrs.Hutchins picking out fabric for some new dresses". Robin replied

"Well, how would you like to come over my home for tea and I have those little vanilla cakes you adore so much". Charlotte smiled at her.

"Um..well my mother"-

"I will send word to your mother you are at my home. Don't worry". replied Charlotte, this the perfect way to shame Isabella.

"Very well". Robin accepted and left with Charlotte to her home...

* * *

"Dutchess Norrington, would you have Miss Robin come here so I can measure her". 

"Certainly". Isabella turned and suddenly felt her heart drop, Robin was not sitting on the chair, in fact it was empty. Isabella let out a scream and Mrs.Hutchins dropped the fabric on the floor.

"Dutchess, whats wrong"?

"Robin"!!

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! 


	8. Revenge

A/N: Thanks to all who review..."MadameDeficit1793, LORD commodore Norry, Batman'ssidekick 15, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare, Commodore Cuddles, Commodore Chilidog, LightsLover 12".

* * *

Chapter 8: Revenge

Luckily a small groups of soldiers were marching outside of Mrs.Hutchins shop. Isabella was lying on the floor unconsious, one of Mrs.Hutchins daughters, Bridget was fanning Isabella. Mrs.Hutchins looked the window of the shop and saw James behind the group, barking orders. She quickly ran out of the shop...

"Admiral Norrington"! Mrs. Hutchins yelled.

James quickly spun around as he heard Mrs. Hutchins cry...

"Hault"! James ordered. Suddenly the small group of soldiers stopped and turned around and followed James inside the shop. Once inside he saw Isabella's pale body on the floor, he rushed over to her and took her body into his arms. "What happened"? James asked eagerly.

"Well you see...Admiral, Dutchess Norrington was right here by the counter looking at some silk for the dresses she was to order. Miss Robin was sitting right over there-"

"Where is Robin"! concern washed over his face as he realized Robin was not there.

"Well...sir...I..we don't know. One minute she was sitting in that chair and the next she was gone, that's when Dutchess Norrington fainted." Mrs.Hutchins was crying now, the poor little dear must be lost...or worst, she thought to herself. James clenched his jaw, but kept his face stern. Suddenly, Isabella fluttered her eyes open to hear Mrs.Hutchins cries and James's yelling. Still in his arms she managed to wake.

"What happened...where is my cherie...James where is she"! Isabella began to scream as all her memories came back. When she turned around to get Robin she was not there.

"Isabella, its alright. I will find her." James was gently rubbed her back to soothe her. "Leutinant Groves"! Start searching for my daughter...I want every soldier to search this island high and low!" James ordered as every soldier in the shop began to file out and start searching.

"Admiral, I think its best you take Dutchess Norrington home". said Mrs.Hutchins

"No...no, I am not leaving without my little girl..no"! Isabella was sobbing in his arms.

"Darling its the best thing we can do right now. I promise I will find her". replied James.

"No..I am not leaving"! yelled Isabella

"Isabella listen, I will search for her! I do not want you to put our unborn child in any danger"! James yelled back, hoping that in this way he would convice her to go home. Isabella stood and did not even look at him and headed out of the shop, James followed right behind her.

Isabella stopped for a moment and notice Mr. Smith's sweet shop. She began to think...maybe Robin snuck out to go get some sweets. Isabella decided to go into the shop. James noticed she went the wrong direction and followed. "Isabella where are you going"! he demanded

She ignored him and went into the shop.

"Dutchess Norrington...ah, Admiral good to see you both. Miss Robin was in here earlier". Mr. Smith said.

"Was she...do you know where she went"? Isabella eagerly began to question the old man.

"I thought you knew where she was. She left with Dutchess Beckett to her manor for tea".

"What"! James practically shouted. "Why?"

"Well Miss Robin came in here, she wanted one of those small vanilla cakes..which unfortunately I had no more. At the same time Dutchess Beckett arrived, and told Miss Robin to join her for tea and that she had some small vanilla cakes at her home, and Miss Robin agreed. I thought Dutchess Beckett would send word out". Mr. Smith was shocked.

"No she did not". Isabella was enraged by this and quickly headed out the shop.

"Thank you Mr.Smith". James thanked the old man and went outside to get Isabella. "Come, lets go to Beckett palace and get Robin". James took Isabella's hand and led her to the carriage.

* * *

Charlotte's plan was working flawlessly...to cause problems between James and Isabella and to also make the whole Island realize what an unfit mother Isabella is.

"More tea Miss Robin". Charlotte offered the pretty little girl more tea. Charlotte was very impressed with Robin, she had impecable manners just as she was the queen of France herself. This was going to be very difficult Charlotte thought to herself, it appears that Isabella has taught her precious daughter well.

"Yes, thank you Dutchess Beckett." Robin found Charlotte to be a very nice lady, she treated her nicely, pampered her as if she were her own daughter.

"So, Miss Robin...tell me are you excited that your mummy will be having another baby"? Charlotte asked curiously.

"Oh...I am very happy indeed. I can't wait for the baby to be born". replied Robin

"That is nice to hear". smiled Charlotte

"Dutchess Beckett...Admiral and Dutchess Norrington are here". announced Lydia

"Send them in". Charlotte smiled knowing hell was about to brake loose.

Isabella quickly went over to where Robin was sitting and embraced her. James also came in with a very disturbed expression on his face.

"Robin, darling you gave me a fright...don't ever do that again to me. Thank heavens you are alright".

"I am so sorry, I forgot to send word that she was here. But it was a good thing I found her, and not some scum who would have kidnapped her". Charlotte commented cooly.

"Thannk you Dutchess Beckett. But next time I would appreciate it if you would send word...but of course there will not be a next time". James replied just as cooly. "Come along Robin". James took Robin into his arms and went to the carriage.

Isabella was about to leave, but Charlotte stood in her way.

"Not a thank you from you for helping your precious daughter, making sure she did not get kidnapped"?

"No...you took her without my knowledge, there is no need for me to thank you for taking her from me"! Isabella yelled.

"Well you should be careful and watch your children and gawk at yourself'! And you have the nerve to bring another poor innocent child into this world!" Charlotte shot back.

"I love my children! You on the other hand brought your son into this world to secure your place with Beckett's fortune! I really hope that your son does not end up like his mother and father...it would be a shame if your attitude put a black mark on that innocent child's life, with such sniveling, cold, vile, power hungry parents he has"! Isabella slamed the door to Charlotte's private salon. Leaving her boiling...

"You will pay for this Isabella Norrington...I will make sure of it"!


	9. Because of him

A/N: Here is more...thanks to all who review...keep it up!

* * *

Chapter 9: Because of him...

Once Isabella, James, and Robin arrived home they headed straight to Robin's nursery to have a serious talk with her. In a way Isabella was thankful that Charlotte found her and not some scum who would take advantage and steal Robin to get a ransom out of James. But it still bothered Isabella...how could Charlotte tell her she is an unfit mother...Isabella has far more expierence on raising a child. Poor little Robin sat quietly throught out the whole carriage ride home, she was scared to even look up at James, afraid that he might give her his infamous stern glare.

Robin truged up the stairs in a very gloomy state as her parents followed close behind. Once in the nursery, she sat down on her bed as she watched her parents gracefully walk in and her father close the door behind him. Isabella sat down by her and James stood in front of her.

"Now, young lady I believe you some explaining to do". James said sternly.

"I am very sorry...I didn't mean to cause mummy to become ill. I only planned on quickly going to the Mr. Smith's shop and returning back to where I was...that is all father". Little Robin began to silently cry. "I'm...I'm very sorry mummy...I promise I won't do it again".

Isabella could not help see Robin cry...it breaks her heart and she knows Robin did not mean to scare her. "My sweet girl I accept your apology." Robin hugged her Isabella who kissed the top of her head.

"Now, that you apologized...and explained, you will still have punishment Robin. You will not play outside in the gardens, and no dessert for three days...understood". James said still with her stern look.

"Yes father". Robin mumbled. But she could still see that James was upset. She hates seeing her father get like this, he becomes serious and reserved. Robin jumps out of bed and leaps into his arms and kisses his cheek. He could not resist how loving her embrace was and kissed her rosy cheeks back. Some way she inherited that special touch from Isabella, how they could win him over with their charm. He could not help but give in.

"Robin, darling I love you very much. I don't want anything to happen to you, me and your mother will not know what to do with ourselves if we lose you. But for your to learn your lesson, you will be on punishment for three days." James hates punishing Robin, but has to...to discipline her.

"I love you too...this much". Robin outstretched her arms

"Well we love you this much...even more than that". Isabella stood and outstretched her arms more. "Well, wash up for dinner and we will see you downstairs".

"Yes mummy". Robin kissed both James and Isabella before they left the nursery.

James and Isabella went to his study, to discuss a few things...

* * *

James closed the door behind him, and watched Isabella make her way to the silk sofa and sit down. Isabella could feel his stare burn into her, as she noticed his eyes a shade of dark emerald green glisten in the very little dim light of the room.

"What did Dutchess Beckett tell you after I left with Robin". James still stood facing the large windows, that looked out into the endless sea.

"She insulted me as per usual. Telling me what an unfit mother I was and how I have the nerve to bring another child into this world". Isabella replied in a cold tone, sensing his coolness.

"Isabella this whole situation with you and Dutchess Beckett is getting old and very, very exhausting. Which is why I do not want you to go with me once the baby is born". James replied sternly still looking out the window.

"What! Why?" Isabella stood angry.

"No, no I will not have you go. It will cause a lot of trouble, I have told Beckett that, but he still insists you go." James sighed and turned to face her.

"Then it is settled I will go, James I do not trust them...he might plan something against you...please do this for me. I told you I would survive if I lost you...and do it for our children who deserve their father..please". Tears began to stream down her face. "I will try to stay as far away as I can from her."

"You know, I would prefer if you stayed here and be safe. But another part of me wants you to be with me...I cannot stand to be away from you." James takes her into his arms and kisses the top of her head. They remain in eachother's embrace for a few minutes, until they hear the grandfather clock chime.

"I better go see if Robin washed up". Isabella kissed him and began to walk over to the door. She stopped to feel a small sharp pain. "Ouch". she moaned.

"What's wrong...are you alright". James suddenly rushed to her side. He confused as to why she was smiling. Isabella took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Feel". she whispered. James obliged and stood still for a moment and then felt a strong kick from within Isabella's stomach. He smiled as he felt the baby kick.

"That is a very strong kick. Does it hurt"? James asked curiously

"Well at first it did because the baby caught me by surprise, but no it does not anymore". Isabella smiled up at him and placed her hand on top of his. "You know I was thinking, if its a boy...we name him Nickolas...what do you think, darling"?

"That sounds great, I am sure Nickolas would approve. I still feel like I owe him, he helped us...and I cannot forgive myself about that night he died...I could have saved him." James said grimly

"James you did what you could...and I know that Nickolas is very grateful that I have you...he would not want you to torment yourself."

"Maybe you are right...and right now what I can do for him is take care of you , Robin, and this baby." James kissed Isabella

"Well I must go see how Robin is doing, I will meet you downstairs." Isabella left his side and went out into the hall. Leaving James deep in thought.

_I owe him a lot more...he let her come to Port Royal and accept why she refused his proposal...and yet he never had a feeling of resentment towards me. Because him...I get to be joined with Isabella for eternity..._


	10. Count Jax Drake

A/N: Thanks to all who review..."MadameDeficit1793, Batnan'ssidekick 15, LORD commodore Norry, TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare".

* * *

Chapter 10: Count Jax Drake 

Young velvet porcelain boy  
Devour me when you're with me  
Blue wish window seas  
Speak delicious fires

I'm your candy perfume girl  
Your candy perfume girl

Moist warm desire  
Fly to me

I'm your candy perfume girl  
Your candy perfume girl  
I'm your candy perfume girl  
Candy, candy

Rush me ghost you see  
Every center my home  
Fever steam girl  
Throb the oceans

Your candy perfume girl  
Your candy perfume girl  
Your candy perfume girl  
Candy perfume girl

Did I lie to you?  
Candy perfume girl  
Did I lie to you?  
Magic poison

You're a candy perfume boy  
A candy perfume boy  
You're a candy perfume boy  
You're candy

Candy perfume girl

The sacred nerve is magic poison  
It's candy, it's candy

I'm your candy perfume girl  
I'm your candy perfume girl  
Boy, girl, boy, girl, boy  
Candy

"Candy Perfume Girl" - Madonna

* * *

The weeks drifted by swiftly like a cool sea breeze. By the size of Isabella's stomach, you can tell the baby was growing strong and healthy. Everything was back to normal, Isabella was thankful because she has seen less of Charlotte and Beckett, and it was less stressful. Considering her delicate state, Isabella needed to be fully rested and relaxed. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born...it was another miracle, it seems this baby came at a right time. Isabella can focus on taking care of her children and not worry about Charlotte and be pressured to become better than her...because Isabella all ready is, and she did not need to prove it. 

Isabella was in her place of peace and tranquility..._Fleurs de Belle._ James suggested she spend a few days there with Robin. A right time to relax before the baby arrived, and to enjoy the wonderful lavish gardens right now, in the blossoming springtime. A beautiful melody came from Isabella's private salon, as her soft hands glided through the keys as she played Bach.

"I see that you are fully rested, by taking the time to play the piano". a rich velvet voice echoed through the room, that was music to Isabella's ears...James.

Isabella smiled to herself, she stood and made her way towards him as he met her at the center of the room. James took her into his arms and kissed her everso sweetly, making her knees buckle.

"Why are you here so early"? asked Isabella curiously after their long heated sweet kiss.

"Can I not come see my beautiful wife and daughter"? James teased.

"Well yes of course, but I thought you would come a little later".

"I did plan on coming later this evening, but my dear Isabella we have recieved a dinner invitation for this evening from Lord and Lady Rochester". announced James as he poured himself a drink of brandy. "They want to introduce us to some new Count...coming from England".

"Count? hmm...well, do we have to go? Because of course you know that Charlotte and Beckett will be there". replied Isabella dreading the enitre evening.

"Actually, they will not be attending. Charlotte has fallen ill and Beckett will not attend without his adoring wife". smirked James knowing this will be good news to Isabella.

"Very well, then we shall attend". Isabella beamed . She was rather curious to see this new Count...who could he be?

* * *

Later that evening...James and Isabella attended the dinner party at Rochester manor. The parlor was filled with Lord and Lady Rochester's exclusive guests, their small "elite" social circle so to speak. Of course, Lord Beckett and his lovely wife were expected to attend, but to Isabella's luck...Charlotte has fallen ill with a minor cold. The guests were enjoying fine wine and talking endlessly, the women complimenting and inquiring on Isabella's health. 

"How are you doing Dutchess Norrington"? asked Lady Rochester

"Very well...although I feel very exhausted most of the time". Isabella replied.

"Oh well it is normal...I am sorry for having planned this dinner party for tonight, its just the Count arrived three days ago, and I thought it would be superb to have a dinner party. Admiral Norrington told my husband that you were at Fleurs..". said Lady Rochester.

"There is no need to worry, I have been there for almost a week, it was the right time to return back to the social circle". Isabella smiled to reassure Lady Rochester. The truth is...Isabella wanted to be alone with her peace of mind in her beautiful place to hide, its the only place she found refuge from this preasuring society.

"I am glad to hear it."

"When will we meet this new Count"? Isabella asked

Just when Isabella had asked...the doors swiftly opened as if the king and queen were coming through. But it was someone equally as important, Count Jax Drake, a very intriguing man...who made every woman in the room instantly fall in love with him. Count Drake looked absolutely amazing in rich silk dark blue attire, his golden hair shined like the sun; he almost resembled Apollo. Those enchanting blue eyes as deep as the bottom of the abyss, that would pierce through one's own.His tall, strong figure, intimadating a few of the East India Trading Company soldiers and leutinants in the room. He glided through the room, with a peaceful air about him...he looked almost angelic and heroic at the same time. Count Drake's presence made shivers run down Isabella's spine...

"Good evening". Count Drake's voice was like a rich melody echoeing through the parlor.

"Handsome devil...isn't he". whispered Lady Rochester to Isabella, who stared at the man...who's name sounded very familiar. Just as Isabella was thinking about it, Count Drake was already before her.

"Lady Rochester, thank you for hosting this party in my honor." Count Drake smirked and stared at Isabella. "And who is this beautiful young woman"?

"Oh I apologize where are my manners...Count Jax Drake this is Dutchess Isabella Norrington." introduced Lady Rochester.

"Please to meet you Count Drake." Isabella curtsied

"No, no the pleasure is all mine Dutchess Norrington." Count Drake took Isabella's delicate hand and kissed it softly.

Across the parlor, James was talking to Lord Rochester...they both eyed the Count from where they were standing.

"Is that the Count from England"? asked James

"Oh yes...Count Jax Drake". replied Lord Rochester

"Is he perhaps related to the late Count Nickolas Drake..."?

"Yes, I assume you and your wife would have known that the title was passed on to Nickolas's cousin Jax. Seeing that Nickolas had no children to pass on the title to."

"Really? Well at least it was passed on to a family member". James looked at Jax, who was trying to charm Isabella with his delightful company.Can this be a trust worthy man...or perhaps a new enemy?

* * *

A/N: Hmmm...a new hottie has arrived in Port Royal...what might be his intentions? Please R&R...thanks!-Michelle. 


	11. Jax's mission

A/N: HEY everyone! TGIF!!! Well thaks to all who review...I really apriciate it. "MadameDeficit1793, LORD commodore Norry, Batman'ssidekick 15, JazzTrumpet, Commodore Cuddles"! keep those reviews going!

* * *

Chapter 11: Jax's mission 

After all the guests wined and dined on fine meats,delicious pastries and so forth...the chatter died down, and only a few stayed. All of tonights guests were very impressed with Count Jax Drake. He entertained the guests with exciting stories, about how he traveled all over the world and the important people he has met. Count Drake enchanted every woman in the room, Isabella was impressed, but not swooning over him like some women were. What impressed her was the air about him, how he walked,talked...all of his gracefulness. As Isabella showed no interest, Jax took notice of this. He on the other hand was enchanted by her and only her. All the ladies in the room were vouching for his attention, but Jax was only interested on one beauty.

Isabella felt dizzy all of sudden, she decided to get some fresh air outside in the gardens. Jax, who was watching Isabella through out the entire evening, saw that she went outside, and he decided to follow. She was on the balcony looking out into the ocean. How radient she looked under the moonlight, Jax thought to himself.

"Are you alright Dutchess Norrington"? Jax asked.

"Yes, yes I am fine. Just needed a bit of fresh air". Isabella turned to face him.

Jax smiled at her. "Beautiful night is it not"?

"Yes it is. Count Drake, forgive me, but are you perhaps related to the late Count Nickolas Drake"? Isabella had to ask, his name was very familiar.

"Nickolas is my cousin...well _was_, god rest his soul. He mentioned you many times..you know". Jax replied.

"Well he failed to mention you. I did not know he had a cousin in England". said Isabella

"Well we were not on the best terms. In the year before he died, he sent me a letter, stating that he needed my help. To speak with the king and tell him that Lord Cutler Beckett is being very unjust and is taking advantage of his position. But I replied back, telling Nickolas that it was impossible for me to do that..because I am partners with Lord Beckett and the East India Trading Company. You know how Nikolas is, he became really upset and I did not recieve any word from him after that angry letter he sent back". explained Jax.

"I am sorry to hear that". replied Isabella. He is partners with him...how could this be. Apparently Count Drake does not know that Beckett killed his cousin. Isabella was enraged, but hid her emotions.

"Pardon me for being forward, but...were you not engaged to Nickolas"? Jax asked curiously.

Isabella bit her lip, "He proposed, but I declined. Please, I do not wish to speak of this".

"I am sorry." Jax bowed his head somewhat ashamed, as he saw her fight back the tears.

"Don't worry, just please do not mention it again." They stood in silence for a few minutes. The silence lingering between the two...Jax wished to know more about her, but now is the right time...he only met Isabella a few hours ago. Just then, they heard someone approaching behind them...James.

"Darling I have been looking for you". James rushes towards Isabella's side as he notices Jax.

"I just needed fresh air, and Count Drake was telling me about how he is related to Nickolas." Isabella explained as she saw jealousy written all over James's expression.

"Well I am sorry Dutchess Norrington but I must be heading back inside and tend to the other guests. Good evening Admiral". Jax bowed and left sensing James's tention.

James and Isabella stared as he drifted back into the salon with all the quests.

"I don't like that man's vibe". James muttered as he took hold of Isabella's hand. "Ready to go home"?

"I don't either...but we have to treat him in a cordial manner, James." Isabella kissed his cheek. "Yes lets go home". she whispered seductively into his ear...he smirked knowing what she meant.

* * *

Jax watched them leave as he looked out from the grand window. He was jealous of James, for having such a beauty as his wife and take to bed at night. But there was something else to her...not just on the outside but in the inside as well. She was gentle, kind, and loving...but at the same time she can become very passionate. Jax sensed that...and has made a mission to find out how fiery she can be. 

"So this is the man you declined my cousin for"? Jax told himself and took a drink from his champagne glass, and left with only one woman in mind...


	12. Worries

Chapter 12: Worries

As the next day came about, Jax went to Lord Beckett's office to meet with him. Jax was not very fond of Beckett, but he put up with it becuase he was a powerful man. And it would be properous to his fortune to become partners with Beckett. Jax walked through the corridors of Fort Charles, from below he could see James giving orders to the recruits. Jax saw in James a good man, like Nickolas would mention in his letters. A brave, fierce leader as well. But James sees no good intentions in Jax, because he has what he wants. All these years Jax has been looking for a good suitable wife, but none caught his special attention, of course he has had his fair share of women...aside from being interested in his charming ways and good looks...they were also interested in his fortune.

Jax sighed and came to stop in front of Lord Beckett's offiice. "Good morning gentlemen, I am here to see Lord Beckett". Jax greeted the guards at the door.

"Good morning Count Drake...right this way". the soldier opened the door for Jax and showed him in.

Lord Beckett sat cooly by his desk with a tea in hand.

"Ah, Count Drake its good to see you". greeted Beckett with a smug smile as always.

"Good morning Lord Beckett". Jax replied returning the same smug smile.

"Please sit". Beckett stood to serve Jax tea. " On behalf of my wife and I, we apologize for not attending last nights dinner party at Rochester manor, but my wife was very ill".

"No worries Lord Beckett. I hope your wife gets well. I came by to discuss how the company doing"? Jax asked.

"Very well indeed, a couple of months ago we hung many people, who were considered a threat to the company. Soon enough I will eliminate all pirates with the help of the dutchman". replied Beckett pridefully

"_The Dutchman"_? Jax questioned confused.

"Yes, thanks to Admiral Norrington we have the heart of Davy Jones...we are able to control the entire seven seas".

"So it _is_ real...then"?

"Of course, it is no ghost story, on the contrary...its power". Beckett replied.

"And when will you meet with Davy Jones"?

"After Dutchess Norrington gives birth".

"Is this their first child"? Jax asked.

"No, their second. She certainly is a beauty...isn't she"? Beckett could already see that Jax was intrigued by Isabella. Can he be another fork in the road? Beckett thought to himself.

"Very beautiful indeed". replied Jax, his thoughts drifting to her, her glow was bright, her smile warm, and her scent of jasmine...intoxicating.

Beckett and Jax discussed about trade and business for a while. A few minutes later, James came in. A cold shiver ran down his spine...in the same room with his foes, well one for sure is, but the other has yet to reveal himself in such way.

"You summoned me Lord Beckett". James said.

"Yes, I assume you know Count Jax Drake". replied Beckett

"Yes, good morning Count Drake". James greeted cooly.

"Good morning Admiral...oh and congratulations on your child. Forgive me on not giving you my best wishes last night...as you noticed a lot of people were asking for my attention". Jax commented.

"Thank you".

"Admiral, Count Drake is a partner of the East India Trading Company...just thought you should know". added Beckett.

"Very well, I shall let the others know. Now if you will excuse me, I have meeting to attend to...good day". James left, angry that Jax was partner, which means he will be in Port Royal for a while...

* * *

_**A few months later...**_

Isabella was in her apartments with Robin and Catherine. Considering that she was due any day, Isabella stayed indoors. Since the arrival of Count Drake, Isabella tried to avoid him as much as possible. He tried talking to her several times at social affairs, but she payed no mind to Jax whatsoever...but yet she found him fascinating. Of course Isabella is still utterly in love with James..the whole world saw that, even Beckett saw it...why couldn't Jax?

"Where is James"? Catherine suddenly questioned, snapping Isabella from her thoughts.

"At a hunting party with Lord Rochester, I don't know who else is with them though". Isabella replied.

"Oh. Isabella, are you alright you seem pale"? Catherine asked concerned.

"No, no I am well". Isabella answered. Just then Robin came running towards her mother.

"Mummy, may I go out and play on the swing". Robin tugged on Isabella's dress.

"Yes, cherie. In fact, I will go with you...I need fresh air". Isabella stood and took Robin by the hand. "Are you coming Catherine"?

"I will go in a minute, just let me finish this letter to my aunt, and I will be out". replied Catherine as she dipped the feather for more ink.

"Very well, come along cherie". Isabella led Robin out.

As they walked along the oak tree covered path, Isabella began to feel sharp pains. She paniced, they were quite a distance away from the mansion. Isabella stopped at mid road and Robin looked at her mummy, who was wincing in pain.

"Mummy whats wrong"? Robin was really frightened as Isabella clutched her stomach and fell to the ground in pain. "Mummy"!

* * *

A/N: Uh oh!!! The baby is coming! Stayed tune for more...! Please R&R! Thanks-Michelle. 


	13. Birth

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed, "MadameDeficit1793, LORD commodore Norry, Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore cuddles, LightsLover12, JazzTrumpet". And now the chapter you all have been waiting for...

* * *

Chapter 13: Birth

Catherine heard Robin's scream and quickly ran out into the gardens with Estrella in tow. Robin was kneeled beside her mummy, who was still clutching her stomach in pain. Robin had tears streaming down her soft rosy cheeks, she was stroking Isabella's hair to calm her. When Catherine reached them she kneeled down beside Robin and cradled Isabella's head in her hands.

"It hurts, please don't let anything happen to my baby". Isabella cried, this was far worse than when she gave birth to Robin.

"Shh...I promise you will be alright". Catherine soothed Isabella. "Estrella take Robin inside, go get someone to help me bring Isabella into her bedroom...quickly"!

"Yes madame, come along Miss Robin". Estrella took Robin by the hand.

"No! I want to stay with my mummy"! Robin cried.

"She will be fine Robin, I promise go inside and wait for your father". Catherine advised. Estrella scurried with Robin back to the mansion.

A few minutes later, Isabella was layed in her bed, still in utter pain. Catherine helped remove Isabella's dress and put her chemise on her. Isabella could tell that Catherine was very nervous, her hands were shaking.

"Estrella, fetch the mid wife and tell David to go and fetch James...hurry"!

Estrella jumped and dropped Isabella's dress, she hurried wasting no time. Catherine prayed that hopefully everything will be alright.

* * *

James was leading the hunting party, Lord Rochester, a few aquintances...and to James's dismay...Jax was also with them. James came to a hault when he saw David coming from a distance, running. David finally caught up to James, who became very frightened when he noticed David's worried expression.

"Admiral! Come quickly...the dutchess has gone into labor". David announced breathlessly.

James swallowed hard, he was scared. He was not present when Robin was born, how could he endure seeing his darling Isabella in pain. Lord Rochester and Jax looked at eachother.

"Well go Admiral, what are you waiting for". Lord Rochester told James.

"Yes, yes". James quickly dashed back to Norrington manor.

* * *

James burst through the doors to see servants carrying bowls of water and towls, running up and down the stairs. Alexander and Weatherby were waiting in the sitting parlor. Robin was sitting next to her grandfather, silently crying into his arms. James heard Robin's crying and went to take her into his arms.

"How long has she been in labor"? James asked as he cradled Robin in his arms.

"An hour, at the most". Alexander replied.

"James, you should go up and see if everything is well". Weatherby added.

James nodded and kissed the top of Robin's head. "Daddy, please let me see mummy". Robin whispered into his ear before he set her down.

"Alright". James whispered back. He went up the stairs with Robin, silently praying that Isabella and the baby would be alright. Just when he stopped in front of their bedroom door, he heard Isabella screaming at the top of her lungs...and then followed by a small faint cry.

Robin looked up at her father. She smiled widely knowing it was the faint cry of a little baby. Catherine opened the door to see James and Robin standing there, she smiled and let them in.

Isabella layed restless in bed, with her eyes closed from exhaustion. James and Robin made their way to Isabella's bedside. She fluttered her eyes open when she felt a hand gently touch hers.

"James did you see our son, he looks exactly like you". Isabella weakly smiled.

"A son"? James couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, bring him here so Robin can meet her brother...Nickolas James Norrington". replied Isabella with the little strength she had left. James stood and walked over to the cradle, he layed eyes on the most precious little boy with dark brown hair and chiseled face, but he could not tell the color of his eyes yet, because he was sleeping peacefully as if drifting on a cloud. Everything seemed complete, they had a charming daughter and now a handsome little boy...their children to fill their lives with happiness and love. But only one question remains...will it last?


	14. I don't like it like This

A/N: Thanks to all who reciewed...HUGS! "MadameDeficit1793, LORD commodore Norry, JazzTrumpet, Batman'ssidekick 15, commodore cuddles, LightsLover12, Commodore Chilidogg".

* * *

Chapter 14: I don't like it like this

Words fail me all the time  
I don't even feel like talking  
still I go on and on  
I'm dying here and you keep walking

why are you asking me this?  
can't you see I'm trying?  
I donâ't like it like this  
no I think I'm dying

I can't calm down at all  
panic is what panic feels like  
can't we just stay silent?  
speaking now seems far too violent

why are you asking me this?  
can't you see I'm trying?  
I don't like it like this  
no I think I'm dying

- "I dont't like it like this"- The Radio Dept.

* * *

_Two Months Later..._

Isabella's life couldn't be filled with so much happiness than ever before. Robin, blooming into a beautiful six year old girl. Baby Nickolas, just two months old and handsome little boy he is. Along this time, Isabella occupied herself with taking care if her children and tending to the man she loves so dearly. Everything seemed the way it should, the way Isabella planned on living the rest of her days. But of course, Beckett's shadow still lingered...and now Count Drake as well. But she payed no mind, she only focused on the task at hand...the long awaited dreadful voyage. Today was the day they would leave Port Royal aboard the Endeavour.

"Isabella, darling are you ready"? James said as he noticed Isabella sitting in front of her vanity, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes...yes I am ready".replied Isabella as she put the golden comb down.

"You were in deep thought, I could see it in your eyes. What's wrong"? James asked. After so many years of marriage, James knew his lovely Isabella inside and out.

"Oh nothing, I am just unhappy that we will be seperated from our children". Isabella said sadly. She didn't want to leave them, it would hurt.

"I don't want to leave them either, but they will be fine with the nanny..and your father will stay. Our children our in good hands. It is best that we don't expose them to any danger...it could be fatal". James sighed and took Isabella into his arms as she began to silently cry.

"I don't like it like this...and you know it". Isabella pushed away from his embrace and headed downstairs without a word...

* * *

They were now on open sea. Of course Charlotte had to accompany Lord Beckett on this voyage as well. To Isabella's dismay, she would have to endure god knows how many months she would have to see this woman practically everyday. Charlotte said nothing when Isabella settled herself into her rooms, she did not even acknowledge she was there. Isabella rooms were to her liking, fresh sky blue painted walls, silk chairs and cushions. At the right of the room, her vanity filled with powders, brushes, delicate bottles of jasmine water...and of course a small gold jewelry box filled with her jewels and barrets. And at the center of the room a large canopy bed with mint green silk sheets of egyptian material. And a small private room with a tub, already filled with warm water and red rose petals floating in the sparkling clear water.

"Madame, your bath is ready and I have layed out your dress for tonights dinner". the maid that was hired to take care of Isabella through out the voyage, broke Isabella from her thoughts.

"Thank you Roselyn". Isabella stood from her chair and went over to see the dress that was layed out. A lavender gown was spread across her bed, beautiful delicate detail surrounding the hem, of sparkling gold. Her lavender slippers matching the gown were set aside, Isabella awed at the emblished detail of the slippers and gown. But she did not remember ordering this gown...perhaps it was a gift from James?

"Oh madame, the gown had a note inside the box." Roselyn took the note out from her apron pocket and handed it to Isabella. "Here it is". Isabella took it and read it..

_Dutchess Norrington,_

_Please accept this gown as a token of my appriciation. You have treated me with respect and kindness. Hopefully during the course of this voayage you and I can become good friends, if you ever need anything...please, do not hesitate to ask. I look forward to see you in this beautiful dress,tonight at dinner. It was surely made especially for you...for the queen that you are. Till tonight ,we shall meet again..._

_Count Jax Drake._

Isabella's anger flared. How could he not see it? That Isabella loves James dearly and has no eyes for any other man! She is a married women for heavens sake...and it was unexceptable to making lavish gifts like this to her. Isabella stormed to her tub and layed in it, pondering how she will deal with Jax.

"I will have to push him away the harsh way". Isabella murmured as she sunk deeper into the rose petal covered water, shutting her eyes thinking that things couldn't possibly get any worse...


	15. Along the Way

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 15: Along the way..

After her bath, Isabella relaxed a little bit. The warm water and aroma of the petals calmed her nerves. She decided not to wear the dress, maybe that will show him, and have him back off. Hopefully that would be enough, she thought to herself. Instead, she pulled out her favorite gown, a pale teal gown with a brown satin ribbon wrapping around the waist with an oval crystal buckle at the center of the satin belt. Her delicate curls piled up only to be held by a white orchid, a few loose curls coming down. She glided across the room to retrieve her matching slippers.

Isabella didn't notice James enter, she gasped as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You look ravishing". he whispered in a low smooth tone.

"Thank you darling". Isabella kissed his lips sweetly.

"I thought you were wearing the other gown that was spread out on the bed". James furrowed his brows.

"I did not feel like wearing lavender, besides I prefer this gown better". she replied as she smoothed her dress out. James just smiled in amusement, as Isabella made her way towards her vanity.

"Very well". James swiftly moved to sit in one of the french silk chairs.

"By the way, how did you see the gown"? Isabella asked curiously as she slipped on her wedding ring.

"I came in earlier while you were bathing. I came to retrieve something and I noticed the dress". James replied

"Oh". Isabella replied, she didn't want to tell him it was from Count Drake, it would anger him.

"Are you ready"? James asked as she stood.

"Yes. I wish we didn't have to go. I rather stay here with you". Isabella moved to where he was sitting and kneeled before him.

"Believe me, I want to stay as much as you do my dear". James pulled her onto his lap and began to kiss her neck. He brushed his hand across her chest. Isabella began to lose herself in his kisses, but she quickly composed herself.

"I think we should go ". Isabella said breathlessly as he planted a kiss on her flushed chest.

"You are right, we will continue later". James replied and helped her up.

* * *

Dinner seemed like a blur to Isabella. Lord Beckett sat smugly at the head of the table, with Charlotte at his right hand side. She conversed with the Comte about fine paintings, music, books and what not. Jax who sat across from Isabella, would often glance at her. Isabella could feel the burn of his stare, but she tried to avoid looking up at him. James was busy conversing with Leutinant Groves, to notice Isabella's uneasy feeling. Something did not feel right...Isabella sensed that much worse was to come from this voayage...

After dinner, Isbella excused herself. She went up to the deck for fresh air. She looked up and noticed the sky filled with sparkling stars. Isabella closed her eyes and began to wonder what her children were up to. Probably sound asleep.

"This dress suits the color of your eyes, although I would have preferred you wearing the gown I sent you ". Jax's melodic voice flowed through the air.

"Thank you, but I am afraid I cannot accept your gift". Isabella told him cooly.

"And why not"? Jax was amused by her cool collected attitude.

"Because it is improper." Isabella simply replied

"How can it be improper to make a gift to Port Royal's beloved dutchess". Jax replied

"What do you want from me"? Isabella was annoyed now by his inane comments. If he was trying to charm her...it was not working.

"Now Dutchess, that is not very polite. Being in a place of your stature, I would be careful with the way you would treat people". Jax laughed. Isabella thought he was absolutely mad. She began to head towards her cabin, but he quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "All I want is friendship, to become someone you can confide in".

"I have a husband for that". Isabella hissed.

"A husband who will be busy with his duties, and only come to you at night just to tupp you and fulfill his cardinal lust". Jax hissed back.

That was it, he crossed the line. Isabella removed her arm from his grasp and slapped him across the face. "How dare you! You don't know me to make comments like that, you insufferable fool! And you have absolutely no right to disrespect my husband like that...he is a far better man than you are! Isabella stormed off to her cabin.

Jax only rubbed his temples and smiled to himself. Isabella Norrington was fiery indeed, he thought to himself. He would have to prove that he is not a rake, but someone who wanted to help her and James. He did not mention to her that Nickolas left him another letter, pleading Jax to protect them from the clutches of Lord Beckett...who clearly still wants her, not caring he had a wife.Nickolas knew Jax was the only man to control Beckett. But Jax kept it inside, because along the way he realized he was in love with Isabella. So that changed everything...


	16. For the love of Isabella

Chapter 16: For the love of Isabella

To Isabella's luck no one heard her argument with Count Drake. Or so she thought. That man is completely insane!Why is he doing this? Why must he torture her so? One answer...Jax was in love with her and wants some sort of way to get to know her. But Isabella piad no mind to this or she tried not to.

"No, no this is ridiculous! Count Drake is not in love with me...he just can't be." Isabella muttered to herself as she got ready for bed.

A knock at the door broke her away from her thoughts.

"Madame, Admiral Norrington gave me this message to hand to you". Roselyn gave the message to Isabella.

"Thank you Roselyn. You may retire to bed". said Isabella.

"Good night, Madame". replied Roselyn, and left to her cabin.

Isabella's heart skipped a beat. Perhaps it was bad news or he heard the argument between her and Jax? Isabella quickly opened the message.

_Darling,_

_Please forgive me, but I will not be able to join you tonight. It seems that I will be on duty all night, of course thanks to Lord Beckett I will not be able to enjoy your company. But don't worry, I will be alright, the more I fullfill my duties, hopefully we will be able to get home sooner to Robin and Nickolas. Get some rest, I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams and remember that I love you very much._

_James_

Isabella smiled to herself, and put the letter by the crystal vase filled with red roses. She was a little dissappointed that he will be busy the entire night. Then, all these worries came back, maybe Jax was right. What if James starts to put his duty first and completely forget about Isabella, only to come to her when he needed to fulfill his needs. To become like Charlotte who is only there to make Beckett look good, no that cannot happen.

Isabella shook her head. No James will not do that to her and leave her at the clutches of Beckett. James loved her to much, he would never hurt her. Isabella sighed and climbed into the large fluffly bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with the soothing sound of the ocean...

* * *

Lord Beckett sat cooly at his desk, with a drink in hand. Soon, he would set his plan into motion. Isabella will be his at any cost. Although he had Charlotte, he still craved forebidden fruit. He wants to taste it, Beckett will eliminate anyone who gets in the way.

Beckett was broken from train of thought, when he heard a knock.

"Come in".

"Good evening Lord Beckett, you wanted to speak with me". said Jax.

"Yes, sit". Beckett stood and poured Jax a drink. "After we deal with this pirate matter, how much will-, did something happen to your temple"? Beckett noticed a red mark across Jax's cheek. Isabella's doing of course.

"Nothing, I must have hit something and not noticed". Jax answered unsure of what to say.

"Dutchess Norrington finally told you to leave her be." Beckett was informed by Mercer, who witnessed everything.

"How did you know. I am not surprised actually". Jax said amusingly.

"I have my resources.Stay away from her". Beckett warned him.

"Why should I? Oh, I see...you want the beautiful Isabella all to yourself. Hmm, and do praytell Lord Beckett...how do you plan on getting Norrington out of your way?For you know he has her heart". Jax was laughing now.

"Non of your buisness". Beckett snapped.

"Please...killing him! Beckett you are predictable"! replied Jax.

"I suppose you have better plan to provide for me with"? Beckett hissed.

"Why would I provide you with a plan, when I want her for myself". Jax replied cooly. "Good night". Jax got up and left before Beckett could say anything.

Beckett was flaring with anger."So its two that I have to rid you of my drear Isabella. Here's to the most beautiful woman, that will soon be mine". Beckett raised a toast to the woman who was on his mind every night...


	17. Regrets and Friendship

Chapter 17: Regrets and Friendship

The days went by, and to Isabella it felt like an eternity. Beckett was destroying any pirate ship that crossed paths with the Endeavour or Flying Dutchman. His plan was working, he had Jones at the palm of his hand. Along these days, Isabella hardly saw Charlotte. Being on a ship more than a few days was taking its toll on Charlotte. But what bothered Isabella the most was that Charlotte has not been the same ever since she gave birth to Jude, she seemed less ruthless, even after the incident with Robin. Beckett seemed to control his wife's every move. But if Charlotte needed help, she would not seek it. Pride was a ridiculous thing, Isabella thought.

Isabella was walking around the deck, taking in some air. She was also bored out of her mind. The only one who would usually join her for tea and keep her entertained was her Uncle Weatherby, but in the past few days he sank into a state of depression. Of course, Beckett had him working like there was no tomorrow. What also had him in such a meloncholy state was Elizabeth, he has not seen her ever since that night he helped her escape from the brig.

James was looking at a few reports, with leutinants surrounding him. He glanced up to see Isabella walking around. James excused himeself and went to where she was.

"Isabella, are you alright"? James asked concerned.

"Yes, I am alright. Just needed some air, I also wanted to take a turn about the ship". Isabella turned to face him.

"Very well. Just don't go too far, stay close". James ordered.

"Don't worry, I will. But I think I might go back to my rooms, its a bit cold". Isabella smiled at his concern.

"I miss them too". James saw a hint of sadness in Isabella's eyes. He knew it was because of the children.

"I feel so alone without them. I feel incomplete, and I know you are here with me, but I feel like a piece of my heart is missing." Isabella sighed.

"I know how you feel. I miss Robin's laughter and Nickolas's smile". James took Isabella into his arms. "We are in this together, I promise we will be home soon". He kissed the top of her head.

"Admiral, Lord Beckett wishes to speak with you". One of the soldiers came up to James.

"I will be there in a moment". James answered sternly.

"I will see you later tonight". Isabella let go of him and headed towards her cabin.

* * *

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett". James was annoyed with Beckett for the past few days.

"Yes. Something for you there, your new station deserves an old friend". replied Beckett.

James walked over to the small table and opened the long box. It was the sword Will had made for him at the time of his promotion to commodore. James unsheathed it and saw the engraving on the sword "_August Sword"_. James bent his head down in shame. Betrayed a man who has helped ever since James rescued him on that crossing from England. Well at least most of his life, he certainly did not help James when he helped Jack Sparrow escape the gallows.

"The bretheren know they face extinction. All that remains is for when they make their final stand". Beckett said cooly.

Weatherby glanced up at James, with grief and sadness in his eyes. Clearly, James Norrington had sold himself when he gave Beckett the heart of Davy Jones.

* * *

Isabella was reading a book to occupy herself. But she could not concentrate, she felt something bad was about to happen. She can sense it. Isabella shut the book closed and put it away. She layed back on the silk chair and closed her eyes, maybe sleep will soothe her.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. Isabella stood, and proceeded to answer it.

"Good afternoon, Dutchess". Jax greeted.

"Oh, its you". replied Isabella, he was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Come now, that is no way for a beautiful dutchess such as yourself greets people."

"Fine, good afternoon Count Drake". Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Better, now may I come in"?

"You are already here". Isabella opened the door wider to let him in. "Why are you here, exactly"?

"I came here to apologize for the other night. It was very rude of me to say such things. In other words, I desereved the slap". Jax said with complete sincerity. Isabella stared at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"Why should I believe you"?

"Because, although you may not trust me...now. I am a trust worthy man". Jax smiled at Isabella.

"Really"? Isabella raised her brow.

"Yes, that is why I came to apologize". replied Jax. "And...to come to some sort of agreement".

"What kind of agreement"?

"Do you always question people"?

"Only those that I do not trust". Isabella replied with arrogance in her voice.

"I see. Well first things first...do you accept my apology"?

"Alright fine, I accept your apology. What is this agreement"? Isabella had no other choice but to accept.

"That you and I become friends, nothing more...I assure you". Jax put the offer on the table. " I am offering friendship, someone to talk to, I highly doubt you would want to say a word to Dutchess Beckett". Jax waited as Isabella pondered it. "And, also because Nickolas aked me to. I am not a bad man, Dutchess. Simply someone who wants to help you".

"My friends call me Isabella. But just so you know I am not completely on board with this, but I will do it for Nickolas". Isabella agreed because she could see the truth in his eyes.

"And my friends call me Jax. Now if you want more proof, then here it is". Jax pulled out a letter with Isabella's name written on it.

Isabella took the letter from Jax. "What is this"?

"A letter that Nickolas left to you. Read it and then give me a definite answer." Jax bowed and left the cabin.

Isabella quickly opened it and read its contents.

_Dear Isabella,_

_You are probably wondering why I wrote this letter. Well, I wrote it because in some sort of way I was expecting death. I don't know exactly why...but I did. What kept me in this world was you, James, and my beloved Catherine. You and James were to young of a marriage to face Beckett, who wanted to ruin it. Although I am sure he still does. That is why I helped you both...well tried, but I really did not succeed. But I am sure you two can overcome the obstacles and still remain together. Count Jax Drake...my cousin, is certainly a good man, he just does not like to show it. He is practically like my brother. At times he might make bad decisions and say the wrong things and seem like a total rake. He is a man with morals and protects the people he cares for deeply. But you know how I can be overprotective dear Izzy, so I asked him to do me the favor of protecting you and James. I am sure James can do it, I am sure he is doing a fine job. But Jax can control Beckett at times, which is what I am afraid of. Beckett can retaliate at any time. So please, accept this little intrusion of mine. Izzy, you are my best friend and I only wish you and James the best. Good bye Isabella, until we meet again in another lifetime..._

_your friend,_

_Count Nickolas Drake_

* * *

**A/N: **You might be wondering why I named James's sword...well I bought this book called "Secrets of the East India Trading Company", and it was talking about how Will made this sword for James, well apparently the sword had a name, but they failed to mention it in the movie...so henceforth "August Sword". Thanks to all who reviewed...keep it up!


	18. The Dutchman

Chapter 18: The Dutchman

"Bloody hell, there is nothing left". cursed Beckett as he went up to the railing and saw yet again another pirate ship destroyed. He was irritated to be exact. Jones was killing all the pirates aboard, and Beckett needs some alive to question them.

"Jones is a loose canon, sir ". replied Mercer.

"Fetch the chest". Beckett ordered

"And the governor? He has been asking questions about the heart". muttered Mercer

"Does he know? Beckett turns to Mercer, who gives him a look. Clearly the governor knows more than he should. "Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course". Beckett closed the spyglass shut.

Mercer nodded. "Tell Admiral Norrington that we will meet up with Jones now. Oh, and bring along Dutchess Norrington". Beckett ordered.

"Yes sir". Mercer turned and left to fetch the chest and call on Norrington.

James was by the railing, staring at destruction of the pirate ship.

"Admiral Norrington". Mercer called

"Yes"? James turned to face Mercer

"We well be going on board the dutchman in a few minutes. Lord Beckett ordered that you and two other soldiers bring the heart along".

James nodded and recruited two soldiers to carry the heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isabella was with her Uncle Weatherby.

"Uncle you must get some sleep. You look absolutely exhausted". Isabella was concerened he seemed very pale.

"It is hard to get sleep these days. Especially if you only sleep to have nightmares". Weatherby replied sadly.

"We will find her". Isabella put her hand over his cold and pale one.

"I sure hope so". replied Weatherby

"We will and all of this will be over...we will go home". Isabella tried reassuring her uncle, but it didn't work. She wish all this would end soon...it was a nigthmare. Being on this ship, forced to share company with those you despise and despise you. It was horrible. Isabella only wishes to be home with her children and with James. How could this whole situation gone wrong...it ruined everything Isabella had built. She was at peace...and well now she has no idea what will happen next.

"Isabella, I wish I could prove you right". replied Weatherby as he stood and headed towards the door. Just when he opened the door Mercer was standing in his path.

"Governor Swann, we will be boarding the Dutchman in a few minutes. Lord Beckett asks for your presence as well as Dutchess Norrington". said Mercer.

"We will be there in a moment". replied Weatherby

Mercer bowed and left to prepare for his task at hand.

"Why do you suppose Beckett wants us to be there"? Isabella asked as she put on her hat.

"I don't know. Lets go see what he wants us there for".

* * *

When Weatherby and Isabella went up to the deck, they saw what was left of the pirate ship. Weatherby was not happy to see the damage the dutchamn had left.

"Oh my lord". Isabella whispered to herself as they got into the long boat

A few minutes later, they boarded the dutchman, following James and the army he brought along.

"Steady men". James said sternly as he noticed Murtogg and Mullroy shaking out or their wits. Just then, Davy Jones appeared enraged by the company's invasion, and the chest being brought along.

"Go, all of you ...and take that infernal with you! I will not have on my ship! he yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...because I will. Because it seems to be the only way this ship does as directed by the company"! Beckett announced as he made has way towards Jones. Weatherby and Isabella arrived as well.

James turned to see Isabella, who was disgusted at the sight of Davy Jones. James tried to make his way towards Isabella and take her away from such a horrible sight. But Beckett sharply turned and nodded for him to take the heart somewhere else.

James hesitated, but obliged. He turned to the soldiers and gestured for them to follow him. James took one last glance at Isabella, who mouthed off "I love you". He smiled at her and left.

"We need prisoners to interrogate. Which tends to work best when they are alive"! said Beckett

"The dutchman sails as its capitan commands it"! sneered Davy Jones

"And its capitan is to sail it as comanded"! Beckett shot back. "I would have thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet. This is longer your world Jones...the imaterial, had become imaterial".

Davy Jones stared down at Beckett.

"Did you give those ships an opportunity to surrender"? Isabella demanded.

"My daughter could have been aboard one of them"! Weatherby shouted.

"I am exterminating pirates...as comanded by the company". Davy Jones sneered. "And your daughter is dead, pulled under with the Black Pearl by my pet. Did Lord Beckett not tell you that"?

Upon hearing this news, Weatherby ran to the capitan's cabin, where James was standing guard over the chest. Isabella followed Weatherby, and had tears staining her soft cheeks. Weatherby snatched up a bayonet to stab the heart. But just then, Davy Jones entered the cabin, followed by Beckett.

"No!" Jones yelled. "If you slay the heart, then yours must take its place...and you must take mine", Jones said. "The Dutchman must always have a capitan".

Weatherby faltered. James grabbed the weapon away from Weatherby and escorted him and Isabella out of the cabin.

"What happened"? James asked Isabella as they were all ready outside.

"Davy Jones said that Elizabeth is dead. But I don't buy it, he is lying...my uncle thinks otherwise". replied Isabella

"I hope you are right. Let me escort you back to the Endeavour, its not safe for you here." James kissed Isabella and led her to the long boat.

* * *

Back at the Capitan's cabin...

"I can order for Admiral Norrington's silence". Lord Beckett said as he shut the chest that held the heart. "He'll obey; it's what he does".

Mercer had entered the room as well. He stepped foward and asked, "And the governor"?

"Yes. Well. Every man should have a secret".

* * *

A/N: Uh oh...what might happen next!?! Stay tuned...thanks to all who review, keep them going! - Michelle 


	19. Horrible Night

Chapter 19: Horrible Night

That night Isabella could not keep her mind at ease. Something was wrong, she can sense it. She was surprised not to see her uncle at dinner. Its like if he vanished into thin air. He seemed very upset after what had happened this afternoon,although Isabella did not believe what Davy Jones had said about Elizabeth, Weatherby was quite upset. And this worried Isabella greatly. But who could she ask at this hour? Isabella checked his cabin, but he was not there. There was only one person left to ask...and Isabella did not wish to venture there. Isabella sighed heavily and stood to go to Lord Beckett's office. She couldn't go to James, he would be busy on patrol all night. And she also doubted that Jax would be of any kind of help.

Just a few moments later, Isabella found herself standing in front of the wretched man's office. She knocked nervously, but still kept her cool.

"Come in". Beckett responded not bothering to get it. He did not realize it was Isabella.

"Good evening Lord Becket". Isabella greeted cooly.

Beckett sprang from the chair when he realized it was Isabella. "Dutchess Norrington, what a surprise. Please sit". Beckett pulled out the chair for her.

"If you think I am here for a cordial visit, you are sadly mistaken". sneered Isabella

"Then why did you come? Perhaps to finally let me have you right here in my office". He whispered seductively to her ear.

"No! You will never have me...don't you have a wife"!

"Yes, but I crave forebidden fruit my darling Isabella". he replied smirking deviously.

"You disgust me".

"And you tempt me".

"Stop! The only reason I came to you was because I wanted to know if you had any information as to the whereabouts of my uncle. He was not present at dinner". Isabella was getting angry at Beckett's behaviour.

"Weatherby Swann is onboard a ship heading back to England". Beckett simply replied as he poured himself some brandy into the delicate glass.

"But I don't understand, he...he would have told me".

"He asked to leave immediately and did not give any further explanation".

"How can he leave, we have to find Elizabeth"! Isabella was panicing now.

"Davy Jones declared her dead. There is nothing left to do".

"That is a lie and you know it! She is no dead!" Isabella yelled.

"Believe what you want". Beckett replied cooly enjoying Isabella's angry temper. That renewed his lust towards her.

"Why did you come to me for this information? I would have thought you would have crawled to your beloved Admiral Norrington, And you know what I lied".

"About what"? Isabella demanded

"I cannot keep secrets from you, my little pet. Your Uncle Weatherby is not aboard a ship. He is at the bottom of the ocean". Beckett decided to tell Isabella the truth he was getting irritated by her sobbing...deciding to give her a real reason to sob.

"How can you be so cruel"! Isabella was sobbing on the floor. Beckett stood from his chair and quickly went over to her. He grabbed her delicate arm, once he had her standing he harshly thrusted her up against the wall, making her gasp.

"Cruel! How can I be so cruel, despite everything I have done for that bloody husband of yours. I gave him his title, honor...everything. He could have been sent to the gallows, which I should have done the moment he stepped foot into my office the day you two came back! And now you shall pay the price for the life I restored for you two!" Beckett was dangerously close to her. His eyes lingered down to her tightly upwards breasts and curves. He then ripped off part ofher dress to reveal her shoulders, and began to kiss her neck, breasts and finally he ravaged her soft pink lips. Isabella had tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She tried screaming but falied when he covered her mouth as he contiued to explore her voluptuous body. Isabella decided the only way to remove his hand was to bite it ...she did so and began to scream, but he quickly caught her as she headed towards the doors.

Jax was outside taking a walk, when he heard a woman's cries coming from Beckett's office. He quickly dashed to the office. Without hesitating he kicked the doors of Beckett's office. Beckett who was still having his way with Isabella, suddenly stopped when he heard the kick. He did not even have time to turn when Jax punched him square in the jaw sending Beckett fliying to the ground. Isabella was no half undressed and crying, by the corner. Jax made his way towards her, picked her up and took her back to her cabin.

* * *

Once in her cabin, Jax placed her on the bed.

"Are you alright"? Jax asked as he scanned her body for bruises, which she had a few on her arms, where Beckett grabbed a hold of her.

Isabella didn't answer, she just layed there shaking. Jax became worried and decided to get James. "I will go get James, would you like that"? She only nodded.

Jax quickly went out to the deck to look for James, which he spotted quickly.

"Admiral Norrington"!

James turned to Jax and went over to him. "Whats wrong...did something happen"?

"Your wife, I found Lord Beckett taking advantage of her".

"Where is she"! James demanded, anger boiling up inside him.

"In her cabin, I took care of Beckett. Go to her she wants you". Jax said.

James did not need to hear another word, he dashed to Isabella's cabin. James entered and saw Isabella sobbing by the edge of the bed.

"Darling I'm here its alright...shh". James bent down and gathered her into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "Shhh...I am here. I love you".

"Please don't ever leave me". Isabella said between sobs.

"I will never leave you...my sweet Isabella". James held her tightly in his arms, not letting go of her. He tried his best to make her feel secure...but she was far from feeling secure at that very moment...if only she knew that her world could come crashing down at any moment...


	20. Its too late

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I am glad everyone loved the other chappie! Here's more!

* * *

Chapter 20: It's too late

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

- "Apologize"- One Republic

* * *

Charlotte sat camly at her small fine crafted wooden table, sipping tea that the emperor of China had so kindly sent her. But what she was actually doing was processing what she had just seen. Her "adoring" husband taking advantage of the woman he had desired for so long. Yes, Charlotte never showed her emotions; she was as one would say an Ice Dutchess...but this broke her. She thought she was enough to satisfy Beckett...she even gave him a son. What more could the bloody man want! Apparently Charlotte's perfect life has come crashing down.

Charlotte took her last sip of tea, when Beckett came in. She put the teacup down and smirked with bitterness.

"Good evening my darling". He greeted as he kissed her cheek.

"Good evening Cutler". Charlotte greeted cooly, moving away from his touch.

"Are you alright"? Beckett was confused towards her behaviour.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be"? Charlotte kept her cool, but her patience was wearing thin.

"I am only concerned for your welfare, darling". replied Beckett moving closer to her.

"Really". replied Charlotte giving him an icy glare.

"Yes". Beckett kneeled in front of her. He looked into her eyes, but saw no emotion in them. Instead he saw pitch black, nothing at all. "You know I love you". His lips inches away from hers. Beckett wrapped his hand around her nape, bringing her body close to his. With one swift bold move his lips crushed with hers.

Charlotte pushed him away after five minutes, to breathe. She no longer felt passion or lust for his kisses, all she felt now was...disgust. She decided to question him on the bruise on his jaw.

"Cutler what happened to your jaw"? She tried to sound as sweet and naive as possible.

"I hit myself on accident". Beckett replied as if it didn't matter.

"I am sure you deserved more". Charlotte muttered under her breath.

"What"? Beckett asked confused

"Cutler please, I am not naive little wife! I saw it...everything! Charlotte yelled as she stood. Her blood boiling. "Don't you dare take me for a fool, because I am far from that! I gave you everything and yet this is how you show me you "love" me"!

Beckett just stood there, staring intently at charlotte. She was fuming inside, he could see it. But yet he said nothing.

"Are you not going to say anything"! Charlotte demanded. Beckett looked away, knowing he hurt her. But apart of him did not feel sorry at all. And the fact that he loved Charlotte, still did not change that he wanted Isabella. He cursed to himself. _I was so close, but that idiot of a man had to barge in! _

"I am sorry for what you saw".

"Don't...don't say that, because you don't mean it at all! I can see it in your eyes!" Charlotte went closer to him, and slapped him across his smug face. "Get out"! She started beating his chest "Get out"!

Beckett pushed her off, making her land on the bed and turned to leave. Before he opened the door, he turned to see her sobbing on the floor. He then realized he was losing everything even his perfect little wife, all for his lust of another woman...


	21. Forgiveness and Aid

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviews! I know this is getting suspenful...but please bare with me. I have a huge surprise later on...

* * *

Chapter 21: Forgiveness and Aid 

Two weeks went by after that eventful night. Charlotte, along these weeks fell into a state of depression. She also had fallen very ill, and was put to bed rest. Beckett tried to be by her side, but she decided against it. Charlotte did not want to be anywhere near him; she felt disgusted. Although she still loves him, she could not bare to be anywhere near the man. One surprising thing about Charlotte is that she is not angry with Isabella. The "old" Charlotte would have been fuming; accusing Isabella that she seduced Beckett. But this "new" Charlotte thought otherwise. There was only one person to blame for this misfortune, she thought to herself. And that was Lord Beckett.

Isabella, on the other hand...said nothing. For the past two weeks, she spoke nothing. Everytime James would want to get close, she would start crying. The truth is...she felt disgusted with herself, she felt dirty after Beckett touched her. Although he didn't get to far, he still layed his hands on her body. Isabella wasn't comfortable being intimate with James anymore, although he would be gentle and give her pleasure. Isabella felt she was not worthy enough for James anymore, she felt low. At night she would wake up and sob until she had no more tears to shed. James tried his best to soothe her, but it was no use.

The afternoon sun was shining on the open horizon. Isabella was sitting in her cabin reading and said nothing.

"Madame, Dutchess Beckett wishes to speak with you". said Roselyn from the doorway, she also knew Isabella sunk into a state of depression. It seemed the two young dutchesses were restless and had lost themselves completely.Isabella closed the book shut and stood gracefully, without a word she made her way over to Charlotte's cabin.

Upon entering, Isabella was surprised to see Charlotte in bed. Since Isabella had not left her cabin for the past two weeks, she had not known that Charlotte had fallen ill.

"You wanted to speak with me". Isabella said quietly.

"Yes, please sit". Charlotte offered the silk chair by her right side.

Isabella was a bit confused to Charlotte cordial behaviour, but she decided not to question it yet.

"I am listening intently". Isabella felt really uncomfortable and wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"I know my behaviour is a bit unexpected, considering that you and I are not on the best of terms. But I wish to settle our differences now". replied Charlotte, she now realized the snake she has for a husband.

"Very well". Isabella was curious to hear what she had to say.

"First of all, I know everything. What happened between you and my husband...I am sorry for that and for everything I had done to you". Charlotte looked at Isabella. "I now realize also that he is ruining your marriage".

"He has intervened in our marriage long before he married you. You know, when you married him, I thought to myself...I am now free from his clutches. I was relieved, but yet he still tormented me". Isabella saw the truth in Charlotte's eyes.

"Again I am sorry for all the pain he caused you, and of course for all that I have done to add to it. Although I still envy you". Charlotte half heartedly smiled.

"Why is that? You have everything".

"Not a husband like yours. Isabella, listen to me...watch over him. I can see the love in your eyes everytime you are near him. His eyes reflect the same. Don't let that snake of a husband I have poisn your love for eachother." replied Charlotte.

"Yet you tell me all this, but you still love him". Isabella saw it in her eyes, she hates him...but loves Beckett at the same time.

"I hate that I love him. But it is my burden to bare". Charlotte simply replied.

"Thank you for everything, you are not as bad as I thought you were".

"Niether did I".

"Will you accept my apology as well, I have not been the kindest person to you".

"Apology accepted". Charlotte smiled.

"What will you do now"? Isabella asked

"I have absolutely no idea. I wish to return to Port Royal to be with my son. I don't want to be near Cutler any longer, so I will go aboard another ship and have it take me back to Port Royal". replied Charlotte.

"Well, I wish you good luck".

"As do I and thank you for accepting my apology".

"You are welcome". Isabella replied and left the room. She now only had one enemy who stands in her way of happiness.

* * *

Lord Beckett was locked away in his office. He was frustrated that Charlotte did not want to be near him. So he decided to soak his sorrows in a bottle of brandy or whatever liqour there was. 

"Ah, good you are here". Beckett said as he saw James enter.

"What are your orders"? James asked cooly, he has yet to confront Beckett about the other night.

"You will be posted to take over the dutchman. I no longer need you here".

"When do I leave"?

"Tonight". replied Beckett cooly.

"Very well. I am taking Isabella with me". James was not going to leave her at the mercy of him.

"No you will not. She is in far better comfort here than she would be aboard the dutchman". snapped Beckett.

"Why, so you can take advantage of her once again"! yelled James.

Beckett just sat back and smirked. "Please, do you really want to argue with me knowing well I could ruin everything you worked so hard to attain".

"I was the one who brought you the heart"!

"Like I said, she will be in far better comfort here". Beckett ignored his last statement.

"Yes. Beckett is right Admiral Norrington". James and Beckett turned to see Jax casually come in. James just glared at him and stormed out of the cabin.

"What do you want"? Beckett was obviously irritated by Jax's presence.

"Nothing, just torment you. But my work here is done, now if you will excuse me". Jax left Beckett's office and went after James.

"Admiral Norrington"! called Jax

"I am confused as to whose side are you on"!

"Yours. Now I only said that to make Beckett think I am helping him. When in truth, I am helping you and yout precious Isabella". replied Jax

"And what is in it for you"? James asked smugly

"The pleasure of seeing Lord Beckett go mad with greed. Now, when do you leave"?

"Tonight, why"? James questioned.

"Good. I can help you sneek Isabella aboard the dutchman without Beckett noticing".

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Sorry about that...but I will be back with more. Thanks MadameDeficit1793 for her ideas! Please R&R!-Michelle 


	22. Love Me

Chapter 22: Love Me

"Are you sure this is going to work"? asked James as he and Jax headed to a room where they stored extra uniforms for the soldiers.

"Yes, now you will have to trust me for once in your life." replied Jax as James handed him a soldiers' uniform. Their plan was to disguise Isabella as a soldier to get her onboard the dutchman as one of James's men.

"Fine. But if she gets discovered it will be on your head. So be careful I don't want to risk her". James warned. He would not take a chance to risk Isabella, but this was the only way to keep her safe from Beckett. James will not under any circumtances leave her another night on this ship.

"She will not get discovered". Jax reassuread James. "Now, I think it would be best I take this to her, while you go prepare your men. That way, we can avoid to cause suspicions".

"Alright, but hurry...we don't have much time". replied James. Jax nodded and headed towards Isabella's apartments.

Jax went to Isabella's apartments with all haste. He was also very cautious that they would not catch him with the uniform. Upon entering the cabin he layed eyes on the most breathtaking sight. Isabella was peacefully sleeping. She looked so angelic, her hair loose and sprawled out on the white fluffy pillow. Then lust overcame Jax when he layed eyes on her body. Isabella's thin chemise hugging her body, her breasts heaving in and out. But he shoock his head from those thoughts that she could ever be his, she belonged to James. Jax went closer to her, he wished he didn't have to wake her from the peaceful slumber.

"Isabella". Jax whispered sweetly to her ear.

"James". she replied breathlessly, obviously still asleep.

"No, its Jax". Jax replied somewhat disappointed. Isabella gasped and pulled the cover up to her neck to cover her body.

"What do you want"! Isabella yelled, while Jax only chuckled.

"I came to help you, James knows". replied Jax.

"Why would you help us"?

"Because its the right thing to do. And I can see that you two love eachother very much".

"Oh, well how do you plan on helping us"? Isabella still seemed surprised by his actions.

"Put this on." Jax handed her the uniform, and laughed as she gagged at wearing a horrible uniform. "I know, I would rather see you in your fine gowns duchesse...but this will have to do to get you on that ship with your husband".

"Very funny". Isabella replied cooly. "Would you mind leaving so I can put this horrid thing on".

"Of course". Jax bowed and left the cabin.

Isabella quickly put on the uniform. She hated this, it was itchy and very uncomfortable, she would much rather wear a corset. But if this was the only way to leave with James than she would do it. Isabella twisted her brown tresses into a bun to hide under the black tricorn hat. She glanced at herself in the mirror one last time.

She headed out the door, where Jax was waiting. "I'm ready, what next"?

"We will go where James is. Now, I will manage to get a few of your dresses onboard the dutchman later."

"Thank you". Isabella smiled at him.

"Your welcome, now lets go".

"No wait, I really mean it. I misunderstood you...hopefully this is not the last time we see eachother".

"I want you to know something, I doubt I will see your beautiful face again. I love you Isabella". Jax said sincerely as he feared it would be tha last time he would see her. Isabella was about to say something when he pressed his finger to her lips. "Shh, don't say anything. I know you can never love me...your heart only belongs to James, I know that".

* * *

Soon enough they joined James as all the soldiers lined up in front of him. Since Mr.Mercer was nearby, James had no choice but to treat Isabella like one of the soldiers.

"To your place man"! James ordered sternly. Isabella jumped when he raised his voice, but qucikly obliged. "Now prepare to board"!

James was right behind Isabella as they boarded the dutchman. He was close just make sure she would not get lost or run into to trouble. Isabella was horrified at the sight of the dutcman crew. Disgusting fish creatures made Isabella's skin shiver, and also the horrid odor. Isabella stopped in the center not knowing where to go next.

"Come with me". James still kept his serious tone. Isabella nodded and followed James.

Once in the quarters James was to occupy, Isabella ran into his arms. James kissed her passionatly and held onto her tightly.

"My darling, are you alright? I am sorry if I had to yell at you, its just Mercer was near". James kissed her cheeks.

"I am fine, I know I saw him too. But this a horrible place, but as long that I am here with you I don't care". Isabella kissed his neck.

"This was the only way to get you away from Beckett. Now, let me go get your things that Jax had someone sneek aboard". James kissed her forehead and left to retrieve her things.

Isabella sighed and sat down on the not so comfortable bed, but it would have to do. Hopefully James can finish this soon, so they can get home to their children, she thought to herself. Isabella took off her hat letting her hair tumble down her back and took off the coat.

"How can they wear this". Isabella said to herself. James who had just come in to hear her comment.

"We ask the same thing...how can you wear those gowns and wretched corsets"? James laughed as he gave her the sack that had a few dresses.

"Because they are beautiful and the corsets help display much more pleasing things that you men love to gawk at". Isabella replied cooly. "You know you like it when I wear them". She said seductively as she moved closer to James. He smirked deviously knowing what she meant. "Can you stay here with me for a while...or do you have to be outside"?

"Oh I am sure they can handle it without me.". James replied seductively. He moved closer to her and began to kiss her lips, as he unbuttoned her shirt. Isabella led him over to the bed and moaned as he planted kisses down her neck After a moments of bliss, she made him look up into her eyes.

"Love me". Isabella said with so much love for him...

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Update soon to come! Please R&R!Thanks -Michelle 


	23. Slipped Away

Chapter 23: Slipped Away

Isabella slept peacefully. It was probably the first night she had gotten a good night's rest ever since they left Port Royal. After her blissful evening with James, she was content. Finally she was able to make love to him without feeling disgusted with herself because Beckett had touched her. All they need to do now is finish this and return home.

Isabella turned to her left hoping to take hold of James's arm, but she sat upright to see that he was not beside her. She looked around the small cabin, he was nowhere in sight. His uniform and sword were gone as well, maybe he was out on duty, she thought to herself. Isabella sighed and decided to put on a simple chemise gown.

As Isabella finished dressing herself, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Something bad was going to happen...she can feel it. Just as she was thinking, she heard cannons being fired outside. She also heard the raucous outside.

She quickly ran outside.

"James what is going on"? Isabella asked as fear overwhelmed her.

"We captured a pirate ship. Please, darling go back to the cabin". James pleaded to her.

"No, I am staying here with you"! protested Isabella.

"Isabella, thats an order". James said sternly. "I will go back to the cabin once I fininsh."

Isabella just glared and left back to the cabin. She was impatient, she didn't want anything to happen to James. After a few minutes he returned with a grave expression on his face.

"James are you alright"? Isabella went over to him.

"To be honest...no, I am not. The pirate ship we captured belong's to Elizabeth. She is alive, I just saw her". James went over to Isabella and grasped her arms.

"But how...I thought she was dead".

"She is much alive". replied James

"Did she say anything"?

"Elizabeth is very upset with me, she just found her father died".

"She is also angry because we betrayed her. We took the heart".

"Isabella I had no choice"! James sat down on the bed and put his face into his hands. This cameback to haunt him.

"Where is she"? Isabella sat down next to him, taking his hand into hers.

"I gave orders to lock them in the brig. At first I offered her my quarters, but she refused". replied James. "Another thing that keeps haunting me is what she told me before she left."

"What is it"?

"I kept telling her I did not know about her father's death. I told her I did not know.Then, before leaving she said, know what...which side you chose". James turned to at Isabella who was trying to keep herself calm.

"What...what will we do now"? That was all ahe could say. If Elizabeth is angry with James, then she is most certainly angry with Isabella for letting James take the heart.

"I don't know, but all I know is that we need to get you out of here along with Elizabeth".

* * *

Two hours later, James stopped pacing the room. For the first time he did not know how to save his wife. To come up with a good plan to keep her out of danger. But at this moment it seemed impossible.

"Darling, you have been pacing for two whole hours, you are making me dizzy". Isabella watched him intently as he stopped.

"Forgive me. Its just that I want to keep you safe. I could not live with myself if I lose you. Our children need you. I love you too much". James kneeled in front of her, taking her hand into hers.

"James so do I. I don't know what you did to make me fall for you instantly...but you did. I love you". Isabella stroked his cheek. James wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"I pormise to keep you safe". smiled James.

"I know so. We have been through so much more these past years, and we managed to be together and get through it. Remember in our first two months of marriage what I told you". Isabella looked into eyes. She saw love and passion in his. But they also had despair in them. "I said I would be with you till the end". Isabella leaned down to kiss, he responded with so much passion.

After a few moments they broke apart.

"Come with me". James took her hand and led her out of the cabin.

"Where are we going"?

"You will see". James said over his shoulder, not turning to look at her. He will save his precious Isabella at any cost.

* * *

In a few minutes they were below deck. Isabella gasped when she saw Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned to see James opening the brig door and Isabella behind him.

"Come with us". James told Elizabeth who showed no interest in moving from her place. "Quickly".

One by one the crew came out of the small cell, taking the only chance they had.

"What are you doing"? Isabella asked with concern. She was afraid. What was he going to do? He is risking everything.

"Choosing a side".

* * *

"No James, you are not doing this"! Isabella yelled with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She discovered his plan. He was going to let Elizabeth and her crew escape. He was going to tell Elizabeth to take Isabella with her. It was the only way to save Isabella.

"Don't argue this Isabella, please". James pleaded as he motioned everyone else to hurry.

Elizabeth came in sight and heard every word. "This still doesn't earn my forgiveness".

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. But that does not absolve me from my other sins". James looked down as he told Elizabeth. "I need you to take Isabella with you. She is not safe here anymore. Please, take her".

Elizabeth nodded and hoisted herself up to climb on the rope.

"Come on Isabella darling, its time". James offered his hand to her, but she did not take it.

"I am not going anywhere"!

"Yes you are. Now, make sure Elizabeth doesn't go to shipwreck cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the brethren, I fear there might be a traitor among them. I don't want them to use you as leaverge".

"Then come with me, please I don't want to leave you. Don't do this to me"! Isabella was getting impatient.

"Who goes there"! A sudden voice yelled from up top. They probably knew someone was trying to escape.

James paniced and grabbed Isabella, he placed her behind him. "Go...I will follow".

"You are lying...I can see it in your eyes". said Isabellla. After knowing him for so long, he never needed to necessarily say his feelings because she could see it clearly in his eyes.

"Our destinies have intertwined Isabella, and they will always be joined". In one quick bold move, James took his precious Isabella into his arms and kissed her with all the love he has ever had for her. "I love you".

"I love you too." Isabella whispers softly as their lips are still close together.

"Go now". James helps her step up to the railing. "Take this". He hands her his sword.

Isabella hesitates, but takes it with a heavy heart. She straps it on to the ribbon of her dress and begins to make her way to the Empress.

By the time the crew member arrived, Isabella was already half way.

"Back to your station sailor". James warned.

"No one leaves the ship".

"Stand down, thats an order"!

"Thats an order. Part of the crew, part of the ship". Bootstrap starts chanting, James begins to worry.

"Steady Man"!

"All hands...prisoner escape"! He starts yelling.

"Belay that"! James pulls out his gun.

"James"! Isabella yells for him.

James turns to Isabella and debates on what to do. "Forgive me". He decides to pull the trigger aiming it at the rope, letting it fall with everyone still on it along with Isabella. The rope quickly falls to the water, Isabella lets out a blood curling scream, making James hate himself for what he just did.

As soon as James turns back, Bootstrap plunges the sword into him. Isabella sees this and begins to scream uncontrollably.

"James, James"!!

* * *

With the help of Elizabeth, Isabella made it aboard the Empress. Isabella was going to let herself drown. She wanted to die after what she saw happen. She saw him die.

Isabella was below deck, crying her heart out. She wanted to be alone. She sank to the floor, clutching onto the only thing she had left of James...his sword.

"Isabella"? Elizabeth came in to see Isabella sobbing in the distant corner.

"Leave me alone". replied Isabella.

"Isabella you need to get out of that wet dress before you get a cold. I thought you might want to my quarters". Elizabeth went over to her.

"I don't care. I certainly do not need your pitty. I want him! I want my husband!" Isabella grew angry. "Leave me alone...get out!"

Elizabeth nodded and decided it was best to leave her be. Isabella just sobbed, clutching to his sword. Tonight her whole world came crashing down. How is she going to tell her children this? How will she face life from now on? How will she live without him? Tonight she lost their father, her best friend, her lover. The only man she has and will always ever love...

* * *

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

- Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne

* * *

**A/N: I know it hurt me to do this, but I did it for a reason, you will see why later on...I promise. Please forgive me, I was sobbing when I worte this, it hurt my heart to do this to my beloved James. But only time will tell what will happen. PLEASE R&R! Update will come soon! Thanks-Michelle **


	24. Arrival to Shipwreck

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has given me support and are being patient. I promise a reward shall come to those. Anywho keep up those reviews! Here is more...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Arrival to Shipwreck 

As the next day dawned over the open sea, Isabella still layed in the small corner, clutching to her beloved James's sword. After sobbing the entire night she fell asleep hoping that it would all be a nightmare. But that was far from being a reality. When she fluttered her eyes open, instantly all these emotions and images of the previous night returned to her peace of mind. It wasn't a nightmare. It was all real, much to her dismay.

Elizabeth slowly crept in, hoping to have a chance to talk to her.

"Isabella, are you awake?" Elizabeth scanned the room for her. She finally saw her bundled up in the same corner. "Isabella, would you like to change your clothes?"

"Why didn't he come with me...why?" Isabella still tortured herself with that same question. She quietly wept to herself as Elizabeth sat down next to her.

"I honestly don't know. But he loves you so much...he saved you". replied Elizabeth as she gently stroked Isabella's back.

"Why did you blame him for your father's death?" sneered Isabella moving away from her.

"Because I thought...I thought Beckett ordered him to kill him. I also hated the fact that he betrayed us. But apparently I was wrong". Elizabeth lowered her head in shame.

"Yes well it is too late". Isabella stood and closed her eyes for a moment. This is all a nightmare. All she wants is to wake up from this. Right now all she wishes to do is be with Robin and Nickolas. Playing with then at the gardens at Fleurs de belle, basking in the sunshine of the caribbean. Laughing and watching Robin run along the flower fields naming every flower she would stumble upon in french, like she always did. Nickolas in Isabella's arms watching the distant ships in the horizon, hoping to get a glimpse of his father. His hero.

But no, that was all gone.

Elizabeth stood and went closer to Isabella. "Here I will leave these clothes, we will arrive to shipwreck cove later tonight". With that Elizabeth set the clothes down and left up to the deck.

Isabella didn't move at all. She hated everything around her. She hated that she was going to a place full of people who despised her husband and would only be glad to hear of his death. What has the world come to? Nothing. It is full of hate and people wanting power. That is it.

Then like a flash it came to her. That woman Tia Dalma would be there perhaps Isabella can speak to her. Isabella quickly retrieved the clothes from the floor and decided to change. If no one was willing to help her. Then she would do it herself.

* * *

As Night fell, the Empress already docked a shipwreck cove. Isabella waited all day for this. It would possibly her only chance. 

"Isabella we are here, do you wish to come along"? asked Elizabeth

"Actually yes...I have buisness to tend to". replied Isabella cooly as she buttoned up her dark blue coat, and placed a black tricorn hat on her head. Something completely not her style at all. She would prefer her expensive silk dresses and beautiful sun hats. Clearly this was not her elite society court. Rather a vulgar and distasteful court.

"What buisness"? Elizabeth asked concered as she followed Isabella up to the deck.

"You'll see". Isabella smirked for the first time in god knows how long.

As the two young woman made their way through the docks of shipwreck cove, Isabella could not help but hate this situation more and more. She rolled her eyes as she hear men whistle at her. This was ridiculous, she should not even be here! She is the duchesse de Polignac, the eilte would come down on her if they knew where she was this very moment. Isabella now truly understood her husband's hatred towards pirates. They lie, cheat,and steal...well at least most of them. But yet they represent what Isabella wished and cherished...freedom.

Upon entering Jack spotted them. He was someonewhat surprised to see Isabella here.

"Well..well look what we 'ave here lads...pretty Bella Norrington has come to honor us with her presence". Jack made his way over to Isabella and took her hand to place a kiss on it.

"Duchesse to you". Isabella replied taking her hand back.

"My apologies...duchesse Bella". replied Jack "To what to we owe the says pleasure"?

"I came here to accompany Elizabeth".

"Hmmm...where is your bloody husband ol' Norrington, last I 'eard he was made Admiral for stealing me bloody heart I was goin' to use as leavege aye". Obviously Jack had no idea what happened to James. Isabella tried so very hard to hold back her tears that were threatning to fall at any given moment. She would hide her emotions like she was used to in the french and english courts.

"James...James, pasted away". She managed it marvelously.

"Oh...sorry luv". Jack bowed his head and began to walk away when Isabella pulled him.

"Jack, can you help me with something"? she asked innocently with her eyes.

"Anything luv"?

"Where is Tia Dalma?"

"Ah...I see what ye wants, well thats gonna cost ye"? Jack grinned.

"Jack...I am not going to bed you. And how can you be so...so inconsiderate, my husband just died!". Isabella yelled with a few tears that slipped.

"Fine, she is aboard the pearl".

"Thank you". With that Isabella left to find answers on possibly getting her happiness back...


	25. Precious Gift

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed..."MadameDeficit1793, Commodre Cuddles, JazzTrumpet,LORD commodore Norry, Batman'ssidekick15". Keep up your reviews, they make me happy. Sorry for it being so short. I will update soon.

* * *

Chapter 25: Precious Gift

Isabella quietly made her way onboard the pearl. She was determined to find Tia Dalma and hopefully recieve aid from her. Surely she would, she possibly loved before. How can she deny two lovers who only wish to be together. Isabella silently prayed that all goes well. And if doesn't she won't know what to do.

Isabella looked around the deck. No was there. They were all at the bretheren court meeting. Distant shouts and gunshots could be heard, Isabella just rolled her eyes. Couldn't they possibly come to an agreement without making a fool out of themselves or killing eachother. She sighed and headed below deck.

She heard distant mumbling. She quietly went to where she saw a woman's shadow.

"Tia Dalma". Isabella called out, hoping not to disturb her. For it would be best to be on her good side.

"Yes, child. Do not be afraid to come closer Isabella". Tia Dalma saw Isabella coming near.

"You..you know my name?"

"I know about ye more dan ya think". smirked Tia Dalma.

"Then, I presume you know why I came to ask for your help". replied Isabella a bit relieved and confused at the same time.

"James Norrington loved you more dan his own life. Good man he was, not to mention handsome. But he had sorrow in him as well". Tia Dalma stood and came face to face with Isabella. Tia Dalma placed her hand on Isabella's womb. "He also left you something very precious".

Isabella looked down to where Tia Dalma had her hand. She was in pure shock. "You mean to say I'm...I'm with child?"

"He certainly made the best of the last time you two spent together. He loves you so dearly, he left you something sweet that would remind you of him. Something you will cherish and guard heavily". Tia Dalma continued to rub Isabella's womb.

"Then you also understand why I would want you to bring him back...please". Isabella began to cry. She sank down to the floor trying to compose herself.

"I don't think its possible, child". Tia Dalma sank down to the floor to be at eye level with Isabella.

"Why not? You brought back Barbossa". Isabella was confused. "Please, I love him so much. I need him. Haven't you ever loved a man so much that you would die for him?"

Tia Dalma turned away at Isabella's last statement. Because she was right. She did love before and still does.

"Your beloved Admiral should be left at peace." Tia Dalma tunred back to Isabella.

"Do you think he is at peace...honestly. He loves me and wished to be with me...I know so. Would you deny us this, to be together? Two lovers who are true to eachother!" Isabella was pleading with all that she could. How can she deny them this!

"I cannot say..." Tia Dalma lowered her head down in shame. There was a distant noise, causing her to yelp in surprise. "You must be careful with Beckett. Go, I will see what I can do, but I do not promise anything".

Isabella nodded and turned to leave. "Isabella, wait!"

"Yes"?

"He was right before he let you go...your destines will always be joined".

Isabella turned and left. Hopefully she will be able to do something. Isabella was content to hear that she is now carrying a piece of James in her womb. Another piece of his love for Isabella...


	26. The Promise

A/N: Thanks to those who review and support me! I really appriciate it! Keep up the good reviews!

* * *

Chapter 26: The promise 

Isabella made her way up to the deck to see the entire crew of the black pearl scurrying to their posts. She really didn't care where they were going. She had her own problems to contemplate. But what she did care was to find Elizabeth, so she can ask her if she can take her back to Port Royal. She can't be sailing with these people in such a delicate state. Isabella had to find a way to get home. She turned to the right to see Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, and Elizabeth board the pearl.

"Hoist the sails!" bellowed Barbossa. He didn't notice Isabella until she went passed him to get to Elizabeth. "And who might ye be lass?" Barbossa eyed Isabella. Though wearing men's clothing. she still shined through, showing her true grace of a duchesse.

"Duchesse Isabella Norrington". Isabella bowed elgantly, placing one hand over her heart. Obviously trying to get on his good side.

"Ye wouldn't happen to be related to Admiral Norrington?" asked Barbossa curiously. Last he heard of Norrington was when he battled his crew that night on the isle de muerta. James was not married to Isabella back then.

"He is my husband". replied Isabella softly.

"Oh, well shouldn't ye be with him?" Barbossa was confused, this was no place for a duchesse.

"He...he is dead". Isabella muttered. "Miss Swann is my cousin".

"Is she now. Well, welcome aboard the black pearl Duchesse Norrington." Barbossa bowed and left.

"My condolences Duchesse Norrington". added Gibbs, who knew Isabella since infancy. When she would travel to Port Royal with her father to visit her uncle and Elizabeth.

"Thank you". replied Isabella trying hard to hold back her tears.

Mr.Gibbs noddedd and left them. Isabella stood in front of Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared intently at her. Trying to see what was wrong.

"Elizabeth can we talk in private...it is urgent".

"Yes, yes of course". Elizabeth pushed past Jack and walked over to Isabella. "Come, I am sure the capitan won't mind us to go to his cabin".

Elizabeth took hold of Isabella's arm and led her to the cabin. Once in the cabin, Elizabeth let go of her arm and shut the door behind her.

"Are you alright, you seem pale dear Izzy". Elizabeth asked concerned.

"First, before we get to my matters, what happened at the brethern court?" Isabella asked curiously.

"We will hold a meeting with Beckett, to strike a bargain. If he wishes not to deal, then we will fight". Elizabeth replied with a fearless tone in her voice. "And I was made pirate king".

"Couldn't have gone to a more fearless person". Isabella smiled weakly.

"So, what did you wish to discuss?"

"Well, um...I..I am with child". Isabella said softly. She really could't believe she was with child. It seemed to good to be true at a moment like this.

"That's...that's wonderful news! Isabella why are you crying?" Elizabeth quickly went over to her when she noticed Isabella cover her face with her hands and began to sob.

After a moments, Isabella wiped her tears and looked at Elizabeth straight in the eyes. "Do you really need to ask".

"No". Elizabeth muttered. "She told you...didn't she. Can she bring him back?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it...please". Isabella pleaded. Elizabeth nodded and stood to leave the cabin. Clearly, Isabella wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts of James, which was one of the things she had left besides the child she now carries in her womb. "You my little one, shall be mine. My most cherished gift." Isabella placed her hand on her womb and rubbed it until she fell into deep slumber.

* * *

The next day, Isabella awoke to sudden shouts outside. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine, signaling that something was about to happen. She stood and stretched, she kept hearing all the shouts outside. What was going on? 

As soon as Isabella stepped outisde she noticed the sky and how thick the clouds became. She also noticed everyone was facing forward, staring into the distant fog in front of them. Isabella quickly made her way to where Elizabeth was standing.

"What are we waiting for?" Isabella questioned curiously as she noticed all the other ships surrounding the pearl.

"The enemy". replied Elizabeth, still facing forward intently.

"What ene-". Isabella did not get to finish her sentence when Marty pointed to the distant fog and announced...

"The enemy is upon us!"

Isabella turned to face straight forward and instantly recgonized the Endeavour. She also gasped when the whole entire armada of The East India Trading Company emerged from the fog. "Oh god".

* * *

An hour later, on opposite ends of a sparkling white sandbar, two longboats were beached. From one end of the sandbar came Jack, Isabella, Elizabeth, and Barbossa. From the other came Davy Jones, Will, and to Isabella's dismay...Lord Beckett. 

Isabella was in no mood to face Beckett. Surely he already knew about James. Isabella had no one to protect her from the clutches of Beckett. And sure enough, he would use this as the oppertune moment to make Isabella his.

"Ah, Duchesse Norrington, I am glad that you came along with Miss Swann. I was worried as to your whereabouts, darling". Beckett smirked as he eyed Isabella with lust. Her skin glowed, her long curly hair waving behind her. All in all making her seem irresistable to Beckett, who wished to take her right then.

Isabella walked up to him and spat at him. Her deep brown eyes blazing in rage. "You have no idea how much I wish to kill you right now! Because of you my husband died! You destroyed everything I have ever cherished and loved! You are disgusting!". Isabella yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hush my dear Izzy. That is not the proper behaviour for a future mistress of mine. Take her away." Beckett turned to one of the soldiers he had brought along to take Isabella back to the Endeavour, back where she belonged.

"No, don't you dare touch her!" yelled Will as he and Elizabeth tried to pull Isabella back to them.

"Touch her and I will shoot her. Do you want that Miss Swann, you know I will do it, like I did with your pathetic father!" Beckett took hold of Isabella and pointed the gun to her temple. Elizabeth looked at Isabella, who nodded to back down, for she knew what would happen is Beckett killed her. Elizabeth backed down. "Very good". Beckett smirked and handed Isabella to the soldier to go back to the long boat.

* * *

Isabella was locked away in Beckett's office. She was locked inside so she would not be able to escape. Isabella hugged herself and began to sob. Why was this happening! Things could not get any worst...he now had her. She had no one right to turn to. Isabella stood and began pacing the office, in complete rage she unsheathed James's sword and began cutting away at Beckett's portrait. She was caught in her action that she did not hear anyone come in. 

"I love it when you get in into your rage. The fire in you is just so irresistable". Beckett moved closer to her, pulling her by the arm and crushing his body against her own. "I suggest you don't scream for there is no one to save you my pet". Beckett's hand began to travel along her curves, one hand coming over her breasts, as his lips moved to hers and began to ravish them.

Isabella had tears pouring from her eyes. She tried moving away from his grasp but he held onto her tightly. "Stop!" She, finding an opening to get out of his grasp pushed him away. "You wouldn't want to touch me after you find out."

"Find out what"? Beckett asked cooly as he decided to pour himself a drink.

"I am with child! His child!"! Isabella yelled.

Beckett gulped down his drink and threw it to the wall in rage. Isabella yelped as he moved dangerously close to her. He took hold of her and thrusted her up against the wall. "Well, that can be easily solved my darling Isabella". With that Beckett slapped her and threw her to the ground. Isabella began to crawl away. "You think I was going to let you get away from me so easily. Please I always get what I want and that is you at this moment. You shall be mine!"

As Beckett was about to take hold of Isabella, he suddenly fell unconsious to the floor. He had been hit with a glass bottle on the head. Isabella gasped in relief when she saw who it was.

"Come, we have to go now. Before he wakes up." Jax gently lifted Isabella off the ground and headed outside. He was careful, so that no one would see him. "I promised James I would keep you safe"...


	27. Let it begin

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been drowned with schoolwork and tests. I know the suspense is building, but there will be a great reward later on...I promise! Thanks to all who review, you all make my day! Keep up those reviews!

* * *

Chapter 27: Let it begin

Jax had managed to bribe one of the leutinants to get a long boat ready, close to the back of the ship. He carried Isabella to the long boat. Once he settled her in, he got in as well. There was no way he was going to leave her alone again. He made James a promise, and he will be dammed if he broke it. Isabella was so grateful that Jax had not left. Because if he did, there would not have been anyone to save her and her unborn baby. She was forever in Jax's debt.

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked curiously, the boat was not making its way to a ship of the company.

"To the Black pearl." replied Jax.

" Oh, very well. I...I want to thank you for what you did." Isabella took hold of Jax's hand.

"It was nothing, I did what I did". Jax looked down to where Isabella held his hand.

"No really. You not only saved my life, Jax". Isabella looked into his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jax was a bit confused. Who else did he save?

"My...my unborn baby". Isabella let go of his hand and began to sob. "You have no idea how I feel. I miss him so much".

Jax held her in his arms as she sobbed. But it was a friendly embrace. He knew he could never have her. She loved James, nothing could ever replace her love for James...nothing. Jax finally came to terms with that.

"Then, I would save you and your unborn child as many times as I need to".

* * *

Beckett opened his eyes, he stood and put his hand on his head, that stung with pain from the impact. He was in pure and utter rage. Isabella escaped again, thanks to that bastard, he thought to himself. He stood and walked over to his desk. Once he sat down, he took out a parchment. Beckett was busy scribbling away that he didn't notice Charlotte come in.

"Cutler we need to discuss something". Charlotte announced, Beckett didn't look up from his papers. "Now!"

"What is so important?". Beckett hissed.

Charlotte was shocked at his behavior. She moved closer to his desk and noticed blood dripping from his head.

"What happned to you?"

"Nothing. What is this matter you wish to discuss with me?" Beckett was losing his patience.

"You brought her back...didn't you!" Charlotte realized what was wrong. To be quite frank, she was tired of it. What did she possibly fail him in? She gave him an heir, bent to his every wish. She was a respectable wife. "And tried to have her!"

Beckett stood from his desk and slapped Charlotte across her delicate cheek. "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! I give the orders here!"

Charlotte looked into his eyes, tears pouring from her eyes. What she saw scared her. He was a completely different man. He was not the man she fell in love with. This man in front of her was full of hatred, anger, emptiness. A man who has been corrupted by greed, lust, and power. This was no longer her husband.

"Who are you?" Charlotte questioned.

"I am in no nood for your cries. What do you want?"

"To get away from you! I am exhausted of this sick behavior of yours! I cannot not stand to be on this ship any longer...I wish to be with my son". Charlotte yelled at the top of her lungs not caring if anyone heard.

"Very well. I will have someone escort you to another ship to take you back to Port Royal". Beckett replied cooly.

Charlotte just stood there. "You will pay for all the pain you have caused. May god have mercy on your soul". Charlotte turned to leave, but turned to face him once again. "And yet I will always love you".

* * *

Jax and Isabella finally made it to the Black Pearl. They arrived to find everyone preparing what was to come...

"Isabella!" Elizabeth beamed as she saw her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to Count Drake". Isabella turned to Jax. "Elizabeth, this is Count Jax Drake. Count Drake this is my cousin Elizabeth".

"Pleasure, but now is not the time for cordial meetings dear duchess". replied Jax as he smirked at Elizabeth.

"He is right, maybe after". Elizabeth smiled.

"Right, well hopefully this nightmare can be over soon". replied Isabella

"Yes, that is why I came along. Let the battle for freedom begin". pronounced Jax as he handed James's sword to Isabella. "And for Admiral Norrington".


	28. Its Just Good Buisness

Chapter 28: It's Just Good Buisness

As the rain poured down on both decks of the Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman, everyone tried their best to fight off the entire crew of the dutchman and soldiers of the East India Trading Company. Some had fallen in their brave battle, others still raged on with courage to fight for freedom. But it seemed like it would not end anytime soon. Jax was fighting along side Isabella, flinging his sword this way and that. He was sure to remain by her side at all times. Jax was rather impressed with Isabella's skills.

"Where did you learn how to fence like that?" asked Jax as he shoved his sword in one of the enemies mid-section.

"James taught me". replied Isabella as she blocked one of her foes blows.

"Might I add for a duchess, you have very good skills". added Jax as he stabbed another.

"Thank you. For a rake you are not so bad yourself". laughed Isabella as she finally finished off her apponent.

"Very funny." Jax replied cooly. He lunged forward towards his apponent, causing the man to fall into the huge whirlpool. "And thats how you finish them off".

"Impressing Count Drake, but I rather do this!" Isabella turned and caught the soldier off gaurd, stabbing him in the back.

"That is very good, but my skill is better, causing more agony to your enemy". replied Jax as he sliced another soldiers throat.

"Hmmm...my skill is less gory. But nonetheless effective." Isabella repeated the same move on another. She was not scared at all, because deep down in her heart...she knew what she was fighting for.

* * *

The battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity. Isabella was growing exhausted of repeating the same task over and over again. Her arm was growing sore from swinging this way and that. But she could not let herself give up, she has gotten too far to let this go. Isabella looked over her shoulder to see Jax finishing off another man. She realized then, that he was a good man...a brave man. How many times has he risked his life for hers? Many. Not only did he save her, but her unborn child as well. And yet he still loves her, knowing that Isabella's heart belongs to one man and one only.

Jax noticed Isabella becoming weaker. "I hope you are not giving up dear duchess". he moved closer.

"I am afraid I am". Isabella lunged forward taking out another man.

"Remember for what and who you are fighting for". replied Jax

"Why do you think I have not given up yet". Isabella replied breathlessly. "Where is Elizabeth and Will?"

"They jumped ship".

"For what?"

"Apparently Mr. Turner had some unfinished buisness aboard the Dutchman". replied Jax as he saw Will from a distance.

An hour later, Isabella, Jax, and the rest stopped fighting to notice the Dutchman sink into the crushing black oblivion. The Pearl alomost being dragged along with it, but Capitan Barbossa managed to hoist the ship back up before it could go down.

Isabella turned to notice Jack and Elizabeth land on the water.

"Quickly, get closer to them!" ordered Isabella. The ship got closer, in no time Elizabeth and Jack were boarding the Pearl.

Elizabeth quickly rushed over to Isabella and sobbed in her arms. Meanwhile, Mr.Gibbs informed Jack about the Endeavor.

"The armada's still out there. The Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions". said Gibbs becoming very anxious.

"Never actually been one for tradition". replied Jack as he moved closer to the railing.

"Well its time now. We need to bring down Beckett once and for all!" added Jax.

"You're right mate." agreed Jack. "Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons!"

"Belay that, or we will be a sitting duck!"yelled Barbossa.

"Belay that, belay that"! shot back Jack.

"Yes, we must do this now there is no other way!" yelled Jax.

Meanwhile, aboard the Endeavor, Beckett looked on along side Groves.

"What are they waiting for?" Groves questioned.

"He expects us to honor our agreement". replied Beckett.

Soon enough the cannons were brought out from each side of the Endeavor.

"It's nothing personal Isabella, Jax. It's just good buisness". Beckett said cooly.

* * *

A few moments later, Isabella, Jax, Elizabeth and the rest turned to see the Dutchman rise up from the abyss.

"Ah, she survived". commented Beckett

Isabella focused intently on the Dutchman. Her heart kept beating faster. Its as if something called to her. She also waited for Jack to give out the rest of the orders.

"Ready on the guns!" That rich velvet voice rang out. A voice that was so familiar to Isabella, a voice that always made her melt with delight.

Her eyes scanned the Dutchman. When suddenly, she istantly locked eyes with _his_. Those sparkling green emeralds. James.

"Full canvas!" yelled Jack.

"Aye, full canvas!" bellowed Barbossa.

Soon enough, both the Dutchman and the Black Pearl had the Endeavor surrounded. As the ships came closer, Beckett realized what they were going to do.

"Orders sir?" Groves began to panic. "Sir!"

"Capitan"? asked Gibbs

"Fire." replied Jack with a smirk.

"Fire"! ordered James

"Fire!" bellowed Will

"Fire, all!" yelled Isabella

Cannons began to blast from all sides. Completely destroying the Endeavor.

"Sir, what are your orders?!" insisted Groves.

"Its...its just good buisness". That was all Beckett could say.

The rest of the crew decided to abandon ship. All the soldiers jumping into the ocean. Beckett just stood there, seeing everything he built blow up into to pieces. He began to walk down the stairs to deck, walking into the fiery hell that was before him.

Upon reaching the final step, the ship exploded sending him into depths along with his pride, and most of all his power. Lord Cutler Beckett was no more...

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	29. All the way

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I am soo glad you all liked the last chapter. Well we are getting very close to the end. But I have much in store for these two. The song I chose for this chapter, was a duet with Celine Dion and Frank Sinatra, in one of her concerts. I absolutely adore this song, it makes me cry everytime. It reminds me of the undying love between Isabella and James...

* * *

Chapter 29: All the way

When somebody loves you  
It's no good unless he loves you - all the way  
Happy to be near you  
When you need someone to cheer you - all the way

Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes - if its real

When somebody needs you  
It's no good unless he needs you - all the way  
Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years - come what may

Who knows where the road will lead us  
Only a fool would say  
But if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you - all the way, all the way

- All the way. By: Celine Dion and Frank Sinatra

* * *

Once the Endeavor completely sunk, taking Beckett along with it, Isabella turned her attention back to the Dutchman. She was utterly speechless, she couldn't believe it. Beckett was dead and James was alive. Her nightmare was over, she can finally be at peace. Isabella can finally live her life the way she had planned when she married James.

"Your chariot awaits, duchess Norrington". smiled Gibbs, knowing she was content to finally be with James. "Yours are inside".

"Yes, thank you Mr.Gibbs". Isabella hugged him warmly.

"You can take this one, first". smirked Elizabeth

"Are you sure, I mean you and Will just got married". hinted Isabella. Elizabeth giggled knowing what she meant.

"Yes, I am sure. Besides, you need to tell James of this little one". Elizabeth put her hand on Isabella's womb.

"Very true". smiled Isabella. Elizabeth gave her a warm embrace, before she left.

"I will see you back in Port Royal". said Elizabeth. Isabella nodded and proceeded to say good bye to the rest.

Jax smirked as Isabella bowed elegantly placing her hand over her heart.

"Thank you for everything, Jax". said Isabella

"Your welcome. Tell James I kept my promise and will contiue doing so". replied Jax

"I will let him know". smiled Isabella

"Safe trip and I will see you back in Port Royal as well". Jax embraced Isabella warmly.

Finally Isabella said good bye to the rest of the crew, including Jack. Who, tried one final attempt to be charming, Isabella only laughed and told him that one day he will find what he truly wants.

* * *

Isabella waited along the shore, watching the waves crash. She into her light chemise dress, her lonh curls blowing behind her with the cool sea breeze. She looked like an angel. Isabella felt free, something she had not felt in a very long time. She layed back along the sand, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I love it when your hair is down". Isabella instantly opened her eyes when she heard his irresistable voice. Her heart skipped a beat when she layed eyes on the tempting god before her. He only wore part of his uniform. His soft hair tied back, while his emeralds reflected love.

Isabella stood and went closer to him. "Is this real, am I dreaming? Please tell me this is real". She had tears coming from her honeysuckle eyes. She cupped his face in her small hands.

"Its real my darling Isabella". James, not being able to wait any longer. Took Isabella into his arms, their lips close together.

"Before we proceed, I have news for you, my love". Isabella smiled

"What is it?" James asked curiously.

Isabella gently took his hand and placed it on her womb. "Another piece of our love".

James smiled and scooped Isabella up into his arms and spun her around. Isabella let out her melodic laughter fill the air.

"Oh my god, another child. That's...that's wonderful". James said happily.

"I know, now we are complete. Our lives will now be full of laughter and joy raising our children...our happiness".

"Yes, they will be our pride and joy". James looked into her eyes.

Isabella noticed the sudden sadness in his eyes and voice. "Darling is something wrong?"

"Isabella, there is something you need to know".

"What is it, James you are scaring me". Isabella was frightened by his change in mood.

"I have a debt to settle. I owe Will at least two years aboard the Dutchman. Two years, that is all". replied James stroking her rosy cheek.

"But you will be back"?

"Yes, it is just a payment. I will comeback".

"As long as you comeback to me". Isabella finally claimed his lips. They kissed passionately, not wanting to let go of eachother. To them it feels as if they had not seen eachother in forever.

James gently layed Isabella on the sand. He began to caress her body, while trailing kisses along her lips and down to her neck. Isabella moaned in pure delight, as she wrapped her hands tighter around his neck. They were finally in eachothers arms, making sweet love to eachother. Loving eachother like there is no tomorrow. At peace and content knowing they will be able to move on with their lives. The nightmare was over.

* * *

James opened his eyes to see the sun almost setting. He looked down to see his sweet Isabella peacefully sleeping after their unforgetable afternoon. He caressed her hair in attempt to wake her.

"Isabella, love...its almost sunset". James whispered to her. Isabella fluttered her eyes open.

"Must you go?" Isabella kissed his lips sweetly to tempt him.

"Yes, but I will be back for you and our children". James stood helping Isabella as well.

"I will be counting the days". Isabella said as she watched him put his shirt back on.

"As will I. Take care of yourself and give Robin, Nickolas, and when the baby is born a kiss from me. Tell them that I love them".

"I will, I love you James. You are my heart and soul". Isabella went back into his arms.

"I love you...all the way". James kissed one last time before he left. He would cherish the moment until they meet again.

Isabella watched as James made his way to the Dutchman. Her love going along with him. All she has to do now is wait for him. She beamed at the idea when he would comeback. The baby will be two years old, and will meet its father for the first time. The father, he or she will adore and cherish. They will know what a kind, brave, loving father it has. The baby will also know the love between its parents. A love that will live on forever...


	30. Two Years Later

A/N: Thanks MadameDeficit1793, LORD commodore Norry, JazzTrumpet, Commodore Cuddles,Batman'ssidekick, Commodore Chilidog, Engima Starflare for reviewing! And here is the final chapter...I am so sad, but I will be back with a new sequel. I would like to thank my buddy "MadameDeficit1793" for doing the description of the baby! Keep up your reviews they motivate me and have done so to write a new sequel!! Thanks! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 30: Two Years Later

The gentle breeze of the sea wrapped the white room of Fleurs de Belle as a small little girl of long straight brown hair chased a butterfly that had flitted in from the gardens. Her small, blue satin gown swished as she moved her small toddler legs about the room and reach with her chubby little arms towards the sky.

"Brenna!" The girl's mother called from a flower printed settee.

Brenna let her eyes flick up to Duchess Norrington's. Her mother smiled with a gentle sadness as she stared into those large emeralds that resembled her father's in every way. Brenna padded over to her mum and sat and crawled over to her lap. "Ma ma ma ma ma!" She cried over and over again.

"Yes, yes my little love, I am here." Duchess Norrington pointed her eye starting a game with her little baby. "Where's your eye?"

Brenna pointed to her emeralds and smiled.

"That's right. Now, where are your cheeks?"

Brenna smacked her cheeks with giggles.

"Wonderful! Where is your mouth?"

She pointed to her mouth.

"And what do mouths do?"

Brenna made a kissing sound with her lips puckered out.

"Can you give mummy a kiss?"

Brenna kissed her mum's lips quickly and then pushed from her lap to go play with her porcelain doll.

* * *

Two years went by, and Isabella's life could not be filled with more happiness. Her children and the love of James. Although, James was not around, she had her children to remind her of James. Robin, who grew into a beautiful seven year old, resembled her mother in every way. Her long curled her, her grace. But she also had James in her, the intelligance and his beautiful sparkling emeralds. Nickolas, who just turned five years old, had the charm of his father, even in his looks. But Nickolas inherited his mother's honeysuckle eyes. And finally there was baby Brenna, who was just the tender age of two. She was the last piece of James and Isabella's love for eachother.

But alas there was sadness in Duchess Norrington. Her husband was still serving his time on the Dutcman. The nights she has missed him! The tenderness that he would show her, the way he would love her made her feel absolutely wonderful. She had gone along to raise her children and wait for her love to return to her.

Isabella sat back on her flower printed settee as she watched her children play in the gardens of Fleurs de Belle. Robin, Nickolas, and baby Brenna grew to adore this place. It was their place of freedom, they could run around without a care in the world. They would bask in the sunshine and run along the endless fields of flowers, while chasing butterflies. She smiled as she saw Robin weave a small daisy in baby Brenna's silky hair, while Nickolas swung his toy sword this way and that.

"Duchess Norrington, Count Drake and Mrs.Turner are here to see you". announced Estrella.

"Send them in". replied Isabella not taking her eyes off her children.

Estrella quickly left. A few moments later Count Drake, Elizabeth and her son, little William entered holding his mummy's hand. Elizabeth too was left with a surprise when Will had left.

"Good afternoon, Duchess Norrington". Jax made his way over to Isabella and took her hand to kiss it.

"Good afternoon, Jax, Elizabeth". Isabella stood to embrace Elizabeth. "And what's this, little William came to visit". Isabella leaned down to give little William a kiss on both cheeks. He giggled and noticed the rest playing outside. He pointed to the large windows where you could see the gardens and looked up at his mummy.

"Yes my little one you can go play". Elizabeth smiled as her toddler ran outside to play.

"I see that the children wasted no time in running into the gardens as soon as they arrived here". said Jax as he pointed outside. When he cameback to Port Royal, a certain lady had caught his eye. He fell in love and decided to make her his wife. Finally, leaving his noturious bachelor status behind, decided to become a family man.

"No they didn't. I trust Catherine is alright with you leaving her for a few hours to come and visit". commented Isabella on her dear friend who decided also to leave her single life of a socialite. Although Catherine, loved Nickolas with all her heart, decided to move on. The lucky man who one her affections was Jax.

"She insisted, besides she wanted to be alone before she gives birth to our child soon. She wanted to enjoy herself, before she becomes a fully dedicated mother like you and Elizabeth". Jax smiled at the idea of becoming a father. He had seen how much Isabella enjoyed her children and he also wanted that, a child to fill his life with more happiness.

"I am sure she will be a very good mother". replied Isabella

"She will be wonderful". added Elizabeth.

"So, what brings you here?" Isabella asked curiously as she did not expect visitors.

"Well, I got word from one of Will's crew members". replied Elizabeth

"Is it bad news...did something happen to James"? Isabella began to panic.

"No, no...everything is fine. Elizabeth, tell her". said Jax

"James returns back today". smiled Elizabeth knowing this would overjoy Isabella. She was right. Isabella's eyes brightened up and she smiled.

"Really...when, where"?

"I think we should leave now, for he arrives at sunset...its almost time. We will meet with him on a small distant island near Port Royal, so its we best start making our way to that island".

* * *

Isabella waited on that small island. She watched the sun begin to set as Robin and Nickolas played along the shore. Baby Brenna slept peacefully on her lap, she looked like an angel drifting on a cloud. She did not know why they were here and who they were going to meet. Isabella was beaming with joy, James would finally get to meet his new baby.

As the sun kept sinking lower, Isabella calmly watched the ocean and she made out a small long boat in the distance. She decided to call Robin and Nickolas over to her.

"Robin, Nickolas...come over here my darlings". called out Isabella. Quickly, Robin and Nickolas were by their mother's side.

"What is wrong mummy?" Robin asked curiously.

"You will see, its a surprise". Isabella smiled and waited for the boat to come closer.

* * *

James finally reached the shore and as soon as he stepped off he looked around for his love. He turned to his right as he heard laughter coming from a distance. He then layed eyes on his sweet Isabella. She looked radient. Her hair loose and blowing in the cool sea breeze, she looked like an angel, as she wore a light white chemise dress with a lavender ribbon wrapped around her waist. She was breathtaking as she was surrounded by Robin and Nickolas, who were also laughing. James quickly made his way over to them.

Isabella stood as baby Brenna woke up. To stretch after sitting for so long. She was so wrapped in helping them become fully awake, that she did not notice James.

"You look absolutely stunning playing and laughing with our children". That rich velvet voice spoke out. Robin and Nickolas turned around when they heard it, as Isabella looked up. While baby Brenna hid behind her mummy, as she did not know who the man was.

"Daddy!" Robin and Nickolas beamed as they recognized their handsome father .James resembled the way he had looked like when he and Isabella went on that adventure to Isla de la cruces to retrieve the heart of Davy Jones.

"Hello my loves" James bent down to embrace Robin and Nickolas.

"Oh daddy I missed you so much". Robin kissed James's cheeks, like she would always do. James did the same to her as she giggled.

"I did too". pouted Nickolas. "Look father, its just like your sword". Nickolas showed James his toy sword and flinged it around.

"Indeed it does". James laughed as he saw Nickolas begin to swing skillfully.

James stood and went closer to Isabella. Baby Brenna gripped titghtly to her mother's satin ribbon as James came closer. Isabella felt the grip tighten, she looked down at baby Brenna. "My little love, there is no need to be frightened, this is your father, James". Isabella scooped baby Brenna in her arms and moved closer to James. "James, this is your daughter, Brenna Lila Norrington".

James smiled as he layed eyes on his daughter for the first time. She was beautiful, and very adorable. "My little angel". James caressed her rosy cheek. Baby Brenna stared intently into his eyes, as his touch softened, she learned to trust him and knew instantly this was her father. She opended her tiny arms towards James, who quickly took her into his arms. "She's beautiful" James kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer to him and gave him a kiss.

"Indeed she is, I missed you so much James". Isabella kissed him, she was careful not to crush baby Brenna who was still in his arms.

"As did I my love". James put baby Brenna down. She moved aside as she watched her parents enbrace eachother. Although being very young she saw and felt the love between them. James kissed Isabella passionately, after two years. How he missed kissing her soft pink lips. The lonely nights he would dream about his Isabella.

"Are you ready to go back home". asked Isabella as she winked at him, hinting him of the sleepless night he will be getting. He smirked deviously knowing what she meant.

"Yes, lets go home". replied James as he scooped baby Brenna into his arms. Isabella took Nickolas and Robin by the hands and they began to walk back to the carriage...

* * *

A/N: Well thats the end mates! Hope you all liked my epilouge! Keep a wheather eye out for _**"The End of the Beginning"! **_Thanks!-Michelle 


End file.
